Puppeteer
by Rose Rain 7
Summary: When an unexpected situation happen, the night parade of one hundred demons are not sure whether they should attack or defend. Rated M for violence and blood.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so the lack of KanaXRikuo stories killed me to the point I've decided to write one myself.

Special thanks to: **Awesome dt** for waiting for my story and to **Kup** for deceiving me into thinking this story is awesome LOL

Warning: Grammar and spelling mistakes. Read at your own risk. Any construct criticism are appreciated. Also I'm looking for a beta.. So if anyone wants to be my beta I'll let you know that you are highly appreciated.

_Thoughts_ are written italic

**Declaimer: I don't own Nurarihyon no mago or Kana would have been badass by now.**

**Chapter 1**

Kubinashi sighed as he continued his morning duty. Ever since what happened last time they all decided to take the duty of protecting their master from danger. He continued sweeping the floor from the mess they made last night when another thought clouded his mind. This mess happened because they were busy celebrating the fact that master Rikuo is finally the supreme commander. Everyone got drunk and partied like no tomorrow. Even master Rikuo joined them.

He smiled fondly at the memory, when suddenly he was cut off from his thoughts when he smelled the strong, familiar scent of blood. He knew so well how it smelled since he drowned himself in it in the past.

"This smell... it is so near." The scent was so strong that it would have awakened everybody if they weren't that drunk.

Quickly putting his guard up, he walked slowly towards its direction, which happens to be the entrance door.

"An enemy?" He thought, getting ready to attack if needed, but he found himself in an unexpected situation. What he saw shocked him on this snowy day.

There lay a girl, soaked in her own blood. The snow around her turned into a shade of pink and she seemed to be on the verge of dying. Kubinashi immediately carried her bridal style and ran inside screaming.

"ZEN-SAMA!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"ZEN-SAMA! ZEN-SAMA!"

"What?" Zen said, looking pissed off. What do they want now? He already ran out of hangover medicines.

"Zen-sama!"

When Zen turned to look at Kubinashi, he was taken completely off guard by what he saw. Kubinashi didn't even need to explain the situation to him.

"Get her inside, quickly!" Zen demanded. Kubinashi immediately got inside Zen's room and carefully laid the girl on his bed.

"Kubinashi, call Kejoro and Wakana-san immediately." Zen ordered.

"Hai!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Even though both Kejoro and Wakana had no idea why Kubinashi was asking them to go to Zen's room, they followed quietly, feeling the emergence in his voice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rikuo, who also heard Kubinashi shout, (the entire house must have already heard it by now) wondered what was going on. Getting out of his room, he walked towards the direction he thought he heard the sound coming from.

"I have a headache." Rikuo muttered to himself, knowing he shouldn't have gotten drunk yesterday. He was feeling severe pain in his temple. "I shouldn't have given in." He chuckled at the way he was forced to drink.

"Master Rikuo!" The small yokai Natto exclaimed when he saw Rikuo. "You wouldn't believe what happened!"

"What is going on?" Rikuo asked while Natto had his hands on his knees, panting heavily."We found an injured woman. She is in Zen-sama's room right now!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zen never had such a hard time fixing his patient before and on top of it there is bad news he wishes not to speak with Rikuo.

Sewing her abdomen swiftly and professionally with one hand, while his other hand took a dip from the green medicine, he created, and carefully spread it on the injured area. _There is a high chance that if she didn't wake up in a week…_

He picked up a tiny flashlight and pried open one of her eyelids. Shining the flashlight on her face, he checked her eyes for any response but he got none. His eyes scanned through her injuries again, estimating the time in his head. _She will either be in a coma or she will die._

He continued to observe her wounds when her neck caught his attention. _Strangle marks?_He took a closer look at her neck. _Hmm a male hand?_It couldn't have been a rope or a female hand either since women hands are smaller than men.

_Definitely a male_. It seems like he had long nails too, seeing how he must have dug it inside her neck.

"Something is not right... I can't place my finger on what it is." He mumbled. Her body? She was already sewed in other places, like her left arm before coming here. He will have to make another round of check up later, after Kejoro and Wakana clean the blood and dirt out of her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kejoro and Wakana were shocked when they started cleaning the injured girl's body and face.

"Isn't that waka's friend?" Kejoro asked Wakana. She remembered seeing her when his friends came over. Wakana just nodded weakly. After getting over her shock, she finally spoke.

"Who did this to her?" The poor girl seemed broken beyond repair that it brought tears to her eyes.

"She's Rikuo friend?" Zen asked in disbelief. He was suspecting her to be an enemy, but now his doubts flew away when Kejoro said that.

"Yes... I wonder how waka is going to react to this." One thing they know for certain, It won't be good.

"Definitely not calm." Zen answered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"A-Are you telling me that the injured woman is Kana-chan?" Rikuo was beyond shocked.

"Yes waka..." Kejoro replied quietly.

Tsurara who was next to her had the same reaction as Rikuo at the revelation. She gulped and braced herself of whatever was coming.

"Let me see her now!" Rikuo demanded. Kejoro already knew this was coming so she just walked towards Zen room knowing her master would follow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two days have passed and everyone was getting worried because of their master. Ever since he saw her, he just sat down right next to her, held her hands and stared at her all day. He refused to eat or drink anything. He didn't even ask about her condition either, which worried Zen greatly.

Tsurara once again entered the room with a tray of food with the conviction of making him eat even if it meant using force.

"Waka," She started quitely. "Eat this so you can get your energy back." she slowly pushed the tray of food next to him.

"I don't want to." He replied coldly, eyes still looking lifelessly at the figure in front of him.

"You have to eat if you are going to go after whoever did this to her..." It didn't take a genius to know that he will do that.

"I said I don't want to."

Tsurara couldn't take it anymore: for the past two days she tried to convince him, but he refused to eat and he never spared her a look at the progress.

"Listen," She snapped. "If you want to avenge her, you have to eat and get your energy back! What are you going to do when you meet that person? Didn't you hear from Zen-sama that the person who did this to her isn't a normal human, but a yokai? Snap out of it waka! You won't even be able to lift a finger at them if you continued being like this! Right now you are weak. You can't protect anyone!" Everyone who were spying on them cringed. Oh no she didn't... She just spoke the forbidden words.

"Avenge her? Ha what a joke." She scoffed angrily at him. When he finally looked at her, he transformed into his yokai form and glared hatefully at her.

"You aren't her friend! You won't know what I'm going through." He shouted. "I let this happen to her! It was my fault that I wasn't there for her! Didn't you read the news? Her parents died! They were murdered!" That news destroyed him completely.

Tears formed at the corner of his eyes, threatening to fall as the heat in his eyes became intense. "They did this to her... if I ever find them, I'll tear them apart!" She heard the hatred and rage in his words.

"I-it wasn't y-your fault..." She stuttered.

"It was my fault!" He picked the tray of food and threw it at her. His aim was off, so it missed her, but it crashed on the wall, breaking the glass, wood, and plates, into pieces. He was breathing erratically now, but he still continued, "Don't lie to me! If I wasn't a yokai," His hand clenched tightly at where his heart was, as if the pain was unbearable.

"If I wasn't a yokai, this wouldn't have happened..." He brought his hand on his face to hide his face in shame.

"If I was a normal h-human, this wouldn't have happened." He cried uncontrollably.

Tears started to leak from her eyes as she stared in silence.

"I wish I never was a yokai... and I wish I never liked her." He confessed. "I should have just stayed alone and never befriended anyone. Being alone is so much better than feeling this pain, right here." He pointed to his heart. "It hurts... it hurts so much that I would trade anything in the world for it to not exist." He choked out a sob.

"It was my fault... it was my fault," He started repeating those words over and over again like a broken record. "IT WAS MY FAULT" He yelled.

"I'm sorry Kana... I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I'M SORRY! IT WAS MY FAULT!"

"AO!" Kurotabou quickly said.

"I'M SORR-"Ao swiftly knocked Rikuo out before he started going insane. Kurotabo on the other hand managed to hold Rikuo from falling and gently laid him on the floor.

The seldom silence gave everyone a moment to process what just happened. Not only was Tsurara stunned, but everyone who were spying on them were stunned too.

"Tsurara...you should leave." Ao said. The girl left hurriedly as she wiped her tears to stop herself from crying. No one could blame her though, the weak yokai were traumatized while the others were scared of Rikuo. From now on, they will start being careful on what they say in case he might snap at them, like he did at her, and God knows how much they don't want to see him angry again.

"Kurotabou, take him to his room to rest." Kubinashi said.

Kurotabou just nodded his head in understanding and carried Rikuo to his room.

Kubinashi sighed for the umpteenth time today. He doesn't like the nasty feeling that told him something bad will happen. He knew... _knew_his instincts were never wrong.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FINALLY I finished this lol Anyone who feel like they can't review without favoriting or following the story , fear not! I'm not expecting anything to be honest. You are free to review this story without favoriting/following this story. Even if you read this story till the end and still thought 'Hey it doesn't deserve to be in my favorite list' I'm totally cool with it. In fact I'm not expecting any favorites.

Also I'm not satisfied with what I just wrote but I promised Awesome dt that I'll post it today and my best friend Kup insisted it was 'GREAT! My favorite author. COOL! I'll make a fanclub about your stories!' I was literally scared for my life. I almot thought she would eat me lol (She seems always hungry okay...). I'm assuming she lost her mind for a second there so ~ XD

Thanks a lot for whoever reads this! I love you!


	2. Chapter 2

Before we start, I wanted you guys to know that this story was in my mind from 2012 XD It was at that time when I finished watching season 2 of this anime and started to listen to an awesome song by evanescence called tourniquet that this idea suddenly came to my mind.

I thought of writing it but meh~. I'll let you guys know that this story is already planned out from the beginning till the end so what you are reading is just a detailed version of the story xD

**Declamier: I don't own Nurarihyon no mago.**

Chapter 2

Black was the color Kana was seeing. It was the color she hated the most. She hated darkness so much, yet it seems to love her instead.

"Hello?" She heard her voice echo in this dark void.

It was silent for a few minutes before a fog started to form giving the place an eerie feel, and a road out of nowhere unfolded itself like a carpet. As if leading her somewhere. _Where is this place?_She tried to utter a word, but she couldn't find the ability to do so.

A dark figure appeared at the end of the road and laughed loudly through the quite void.

"Kana-chan." A sinister smile crept up the figure's face.

Kana eyes widen in realization when she saw the figure's face. It suddenly became hard to breathe to the point that she was suffocating. She couldn't cry out for help.

"I found you." The figure's hand reached out to her. _No, no, NO!_

She awoke with a gasp, her eyes fling wide open as her whole body trembled in fear and coldness.

"Kana-chan!" Rikuo shouted in relief over the fact she finally woke up.

_Rikuo-kun?_Was she imagining this?

"Are you alright?" The girl in front of him was sweating, shaking and her breathing was fast. She certainly wasn't alright, why was he even asking? He positioned her in a sitting position and gave her some water to drink. He was being extra careful and as gentle as possible.

It was at that moment Kana remembered. Everything that happened to her the other day, it came back crashing down to her. She burst out crying and started sobbing quietly.

Rikuo expected this reaction and instead of asking what happened, he just hugged her for comfort.

"Everything is going to be alright..." He said gently while patting her back. "You can scream and shout all you want. I'll be there for you." _From now on_.

She just sobbed and sobbed till she fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Two weeks ago**

Kana was walking down the park, humming a tune while she was at it. _I wonder what Rikuo-kun is doing right now._She wondered, when suddenly, she heard a sound which made her halt her steps.

_Is that a child crying?_She thought. She couldn't leave a child alone, especially at night so she headed towards the direction the sound was coming from.

What she saw was indeed a child. He looked around 6 years old. He had a short blond hair and one of the brightest green pair of eyes she had ever seen.

She crouched down to the kid's height and asked softly. "What's wrong?"

"My mommy and daddy left me." He wailed. _A lost kid?_She remembered how scared she was when she was a kid.

"It's okay, Onee-chan will help you find them." She smiled kindly at him and patted his head affectionately. She really would help him.

He stopped crying abruptly. "You won't find them." His bangs were shadowing his eyes. "No matter where you look you won't find them."

Kana was a bit creeped out by the way he sounded. It was aloof and serious.

"We can find them." She tried again. "I'm sure your parents are looking for you too."She smiled trying to reassure him, but she felt like she was trying to assure herself instead.

"Will you still try to look for them even if they were dead?" When he looked at her a sinister look was on his face.

"I-I..." She paused. There was something strange about this boy that she didn't like. _There is no way a little kid like him could be dangerous_.

She regained her confidence and told him. "We will never know unless we try, right? If we tried and found out they were dead, then at least we know we tried our hardest. We'll try our best till the end." She smiled fondly at him.

The kid was surprised at first before his face changed to a thoughtful one."Arigato onee-chan!" He smiled happily and quickly kissed her on the cheek.

"It is ok...ay?" Kana blinked her eyes just to find the kind was gone. Like he was never there before. Was it her imagination? No, she swore he was actually there.

Something felt out of place. There was a terrible feeling in her gut that told her something bad will happen. She decided to rush home. She didn't like what she was feeling. Something very_, very bad_is going to happen and she knows it.

Having reached home, she saw something very unexpected. Her heart almost fell to her stomach at the sight. Was this really her house? She tried looking at her address with an uneasy feeling. Maybe she really forgot where her house is and much to her dismay, it really was her house.

"What the hell just happened?" Kana whispered. It was like a wrecking ball decided that its next target was her house.

Her eye widens in alarm. _Mom! Dad!_She quickly walked around her house while her hand fumbled in her bag, trying to get her phone out.

They were fine, why was she overreacting? They probably didn't tell her they moved out or went to visit someone. Yes, that had to be it.

She couldn't find her phone so she just opened her bag, turned it upside down and threw all the stuff on the floor. The moment she saw her phone, she quickly snatched it and dialed her mom's number. She looked around uneasily as if something was going to jump out at her.

'Come on!' She thought, frustrated.

"The number you've call-" She almost threw her phone. _Calm down Kana_. She tried again, but this time calling her father instead. The sound of the phone ringing saved her from the silence of the night.

"I'll be there for you." Her heart stopped beating when she heard an unfamiliar ringtone. She robotically turned her head towards the pile of rocks which used to be her house. She never felt so scared in her entire life. She should get out of here while she still has a chance, but her legs lost the ability to move. She stopped calling her dad and the ringtone stopped too. _There is no way this is a coincidence_. She tried again.

"I'll be there." She dragged her legs toward the sound while her head was screaming at her to run far away from here. Slowly approaching the pile of rocks, she saw something she wished she didn't see.

There was a bloody hand in between two large rocks. The phone in her hand slipped and she stared at the hand with widened eyes, bringing her hand to cover her mouth.

"No…" She mumbled, tripping backwards on her butt. "It is not my mom's... it is not" She denied the fact that the unique bracelet around the bloody hands was her mom's. The bracelet she, Kana, made for her mother's birthday.

Her hands felt wet and that made her realize she was crying. She shook her head. It was not her mother's hand. _IT'S NOT_. Her eyes couldn't lie though.

"Hahaha, did you see her reaction? Did you?" A burst of laughter echoed in this silent night. "I wish her reaction was more horrified though." He spoke from the top of the house, or what used to be a house.

"W-who are you?" Kana stuttered, standing up.

"Kana-chan!" He exclaimed cheerfully."I've wanted to see you for a very long time." He jumped down smoothly with a grin on his face.

"How do you know my name?" Kana narrowed her eyes at him. _This is no time to be crying._

"Meeting you like this was my dream!" After he said that, he hugged her quickly and let her go.

"I said how did you know my name?" She repeated, hiding the fact that she was surprised at his action, as she observed how they both looked. The one she was talking to also had long blond hair and one green eye while the other eye was covered by his hair. His friend had black hair and bright blue eyes.

The green eyed boy blinked innocently before enthusiastically talking to his friend, completely ignoring her. "What do you think of my wife?"_Wife? What!_

A pair of blue eyes was scanning her from her head to toe, sending shivers to her body.

"Human?"He raised his eyebrows at his partner.

"The female yokai were getting boring until I stumbled upon this one." He pointed a finger at her. "Isn't she so cute?" He hugged her again and rubbed his cheeks with her cheeks. Kana on the other hand was pushing him away from him. _A yokai? Why do I seem to attract many yokai? I have to get out of here._

"Not only is she a human, but she is also close to the leader of the night parade of a hundred demons?" He gave his friend a skeptical look.

The blond let her go seeing how she was pushing him away. "I was surprised myself, but my eye doesn't lie." He said, pointing at the covered eye.

"Hn... I'll finally get my revenge on him" He clenched his fist in angry. Kana knew this was the moment she needs to escape because she had a pretty good idea on what they want from her. Slowly moving backward, making sure she doesn't seem suspicious, she turned around and sprinted like her life depends on it, which it did.

"Kana-chan!" The blond said teasingly.

Looking behind her to see if they were running after her, but much to her surprise they weren't even there. _Where did they go?_It was a wrong move to look back because the moment she looked in front of her, she was faced with a hand reaching out to her neck. Halting quickly her run, she still couldn't avoid the hand that grabbed her neck and started to choke her. Kana gasped almost immediately.

"Kei," The blond looked at his partner. "She is not the only one who is close to the leader."

Kana, at this point, started to struggle. She started kicking, thinking it would harm him but it failed since her legs were short and they didn't reach him at all. At the same time she tried to prize his hand off of her neck, but the more she did that the more his grip around her neck tightened. She couldn't even let out a word out. It felt like if she talked, all the air in her body would go.

Her strength slowly faded and her face twisted into panic, pain, and desperation. She tried to breathe, but it didn't work. She was slipping between consciousness and unconsciousness until he decided to let her go.

She coughed and inhaled the air in desperation. She didn't consider breathing, bliss, until today.

"There are more humans?" Kei smirked, his eyes promising pain.

"Yes, Saori Maki, Natsumi Torii, Kiyotsugu Kiyojyuji and Jiro Shima." Kana's eyes widen in recognition. _My friends!_Panic filled Kana as she realized that her friends may be in danger too.

"Beyond, kidnap them too. They might be useful in the future." Kei ordered.

"W-wait!" She almost shouted at them. "They have nothing to do with this!"

"If it means I can kill that guy then I don't see why not." Kei glared at her.

"They haven't spoken with," She never got his name at the end of the day. "That leader for him to come and save them. Unlike them, I actually talked to him and... And," She knew giving such information would put her in deep danger, but if it meant saving her friends then she wouldn't mind doing it.

Kei grabbed her hair, turning her towards him, forcing Kana to stumble backwards, yelping in pain from the sudden movement. She glared at him.

"So you are his friend?" He asked.

Should she lie? What should she do? Lying is risky, especially if they found out it is not true... They won't find out, right? Deciding to test the water.

"We are close friends. We've been best friends since we were kids. As for the people you mentioned, they don't even know him." The last part was true though.

"Beyond, what does your right eye see? Is she lying?" Kana eyes widen a fraction in horror. His eye is also a lie dictator? Fear washed her face.

He was silent for a moment observing her face before he replied. "No, what she said is true. Besides, why kidnap people whom he doesn't even know? He won't come to save them at this rate."

Wait, what? Did she mistakenly think he could actually dictate lies or was he seriously covering her up? Though that didn't make her relax yet. She had to wait for the black haired guy to answer.

"Tch, let's take her then." He threw her on his shoulders like he was carrying a sack of potato.

"Wait a min-" They vanished. It was the night where blood and scars started to taint her soul.

_Rikuo-kun, did I make the right decision? Because regret, fear, anger, anguish, and torture had haunted me for many weeks. Oh Rikuo... I'll drag you down to hell with me, where we will dance with our sins._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Woohoo~! I'm done with Chapter 2. If you notice any mistake please point it out.

Thanks so much for the reviews! You guys made me a ball full of energy this entire week XD

A review from Kup on this chapter: "Omfg x4 IT SOOO GOOOD!" Why thank you xD you are always getting special treatments though . I'll treat you like everybody us now lol.

**XxThe-Crest-Of-AnubisxX:**OMFG! My first reviewer and favorite! Let me love you! Wow thanks! You really didn't have to do it you know but either way you made me fly to the sky and come back xD

**xNightDreamerx:**Thanks! I'll make sure to update weekly if possible. I hope not to disappoint you. *-* My very first follower! *throws you hearts*

**windkikyo:**Yup a new one XD this pairing doesn't have much stories, that is why I decided to write one with the help of awesome dt (Who gave me a push to write one). I'm like the 9th person to write about this pairing in English lol.

OMG my first advice *looks at it as if it was a treasure came from heaven itself* wow... let me get this inside my heart *gets it inside*. I hope this chapter made up for it.

**Nayrael:**Gotta confess, I never expected it either XD Wow I did all that :O *coughs* What? I never knew I was that good LOL. I hope not to disappoint you.

Damn... You are right! XD Now what should I do? I say that Rikuo is paranoid *dumps my responsibility on Rikuo lol* I need a moment to think about that part.

I completed it in the second paragraph which says "She will either be in a coma or she will die" but if it is wrong I can go edit it and make it like this "There is a high chance that if she didn't wake up in a week, she will either be in a coma or she will die." Thanks for the review though!

**Fede194**: It makes me happy to read another one too :') No thank YOU! You got your wish~ She woke up! :D *throws you flying kisses* You could avoid those nasty kiss if you want XD

**awesome dt:**Really O_O Thx! Ooo hold it right there woman xD put that machete down lol Wait no kill that mo******* He'll pay for his sins!

Yes Rikuo! You hear her~! Stop being an idiot *smacks him on the head*

Rikuo: HEY! You wrote it!

Me: *ignore Rikuo* My sweet Tsurara is suffering from your idiocy!

Yeah I would want him to find him too and kill him.

**silvergoldmoonlight:**Omg seriously :O Thanks so much! Good to know they are in character. You will find out in this and the next chapter.

Lol you made me laugh with the "Rikuo you are a yokai, not a tracker." Yeah tell him XD *Completely ignores the fact I wrote it* Sadly, it went to waste with his rage. *smacks Rikuo* Learn to control it next time Rikuo.

Thanks a lot for the review! I love everybody! See you next time.


	3. Chapter 3

I know you guys want to kill me for updating this chapter late xD I know it was supposed to be on Sunday... Sorry! I don't know if you will get the next chapter on Sunday or Tuesday =/.

I want you guys to meet my beta **silvergoldmoonlight**! She is saving this story for me xD She will be fixing my mistake so no one have to suffer from it :D! Thanks so much for your help *-*!

Chapter 3 **(2 days after the kidnap)**

A dim light shone on the terrified girl who by now had experienced another traumatizing day. She laid on this cold floor for many hours because of the bullets of pain that shot through her entire body, even from moving just a bit.

"It's so cold." The girl said, blushing madly. She breathed in and out softly from her mouth. After that, she coughed uncontrollably, looking completely exhausted.

She heard soft footsteps from afar and that was when Kana stopped breathing for a few seconds. _They are coming!_ Quickly, she pretended to be asleep when the door of her cell opened and closed, indicating that someone had entered.

"Kana-chan! Let's play today!" He shouted loudly. _This guy is even worse than Jiro._ Kana resisted the urge to roll her eyes. _My friends..._ Her eyes softened, when she suddenly started coughing again. She still had her eyes closed. _It's not those guys but... better be safe than sorry._

"My wife! Your face is burning." He put his hand on her forehead. Good thing her body was exhausted enough to cause her not to flinch at his touch. After getting beaten by his workers, they made her scared of everybody and touching wasn't something she could tolerate now.

"A fever?" He said before he went out and came back with a bucket full of water, a cloth, and a first aid-kit. "I saw Blackie-chan do this." He chuckled mischievously, feeling the excitement pump through his body at the thought of him, nursing someone instead.

"I think it was like this?"

Kana had to hold herself from opening her eyes. This guy sounded like he had no idea what he was doing and she was right. He really had no idea what he was doing. He put the cloth, fully soaked with water, on her forehead.

She decided to stop pretending to be asleep and opened her eyes tiredly.

"Oh Kana-chan! You woke up." His eyes sparkled happily at her. She thought she saw stars in his eyes but she must have imagined that.

She groaned in pain and tried to push herself upwards, in a sitting position. Beyond, who saw her struggle, immediately helped her up, catching the falling cloth while he was at it.

"That's not how you do it." She said. He blinked innocently for a few seconds before he understood what she said.

"It's not?" She shook her head.

"This is how you do it." She took the cloth from his hands and dipped it in the bucket of cold water, after that she took it out and twisted it with no strength at all. Trying to put power in her hands, she managed to get the cloth to twist properly. She huffed just from doing that.

"Then, you put this on someone's head. You got it?" She looked at him just to see him looking at her like she was an angel from heaven. _What's with this guy?_ She didn't like how comfortable she was with him because her gut was telling her this guy was bad news.

He nodded and laid her back down, putting the cloth back on her forehead. He then took a seat on the couch that was near her. As much as Kana wanted to sleep on that couch, she knew not to, especially if she was seen again by those twisted people who will torture her if they found out that she went to sleep on it.

Seeing him there, lying on the couch with a serious look on his face made Kana feel uneasy. She decided to strike a conversation with him.

"Why did you lie for me?" She asked a question that has bugged her ever since she got kidnapped.

"Hmmm?" He looked at her with a confused expression.

"The day you kidnapped me," For a moment she wondered whether she should say this or not. "Your eyes... they dictate lies, right?"

"Yes, I can tell whether that person was lying or not and I've to give you a clap for lying right in front of our faces." _He knows!_

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"Tell him what?"

"Tell him that I lied." There was a moment of silence.

"Because..." Kana gulped waiting for him to say the answer. _Because?_

"Because I love you!" He grinned at her. If Kana was sitting on a chair, she would have fallen out of it by now. _Is this guy taking me as a joke?_

"I want a proper reason." She insisted. She won't back down on this one. He had a thoughtful look on his face and, for a moment, Kana thought she saw him before. _He looked familiar..._

"Well... your brain told me you lied but your heart told me you were telling the truth." She didn't understand what he was saying.

"It was the first time I was faced with a situation where the brain and the heart don't have any mutual feelings. Either way I could have still told Kei about it, but I decided to lie for your sake because I love you." He said genuinely which gave Kana another question that she knew will be bothering her. _Why does he love me?_ It was bothering her. She didn't get a chance to ask it, when he suddenly crushed his lips on hers.

She didn't even get the time to process on what just happened. She just gasped like a fish that was thrown on an island with no water. She was taken completely off guard by what just happened and before she knew it, he started to vomit on her mouth. He was transporting his vomit to her while she just stayed there frozen like a rock with her mouth inviting.

Just when she regained her senses, he pulled back and clamped his hand firmly over her mouth.

"Swallow it." Kana looked at him like he was crazy, which he is.

She struggled, turning her head left and right frantically, but his grip on her mouth was strong. Some of his puke already went inside her but her stomach was refusing it. She couldn't resist vomiting herself, but thanks to his hand, she ended up swallowing everything back. The motion continued for a few minutes until he saw her finally settling and then he let her go. He took a napkin from his pocket, and wiped his hand with it. She couldn't help feeling nauseous now, but the way his nails were as sharp as a knife and his eyes glinted a murderous look, told her to behave.

She was scared now, and the things this man could do to her if he didn't get his way were frightening. He went back to lying down on his couch. This time Kana stayed silent because of fear. Again silence took over and the tension didn't go. She just wished this guy would leave her alone in this dark cell. It was a hundred times better than to be in his presence.

Out of nowhere, he said. "Do you want to see my eye?" Kana learned that when you are a 'slave' you are not allowed to refuse or the consequences will be severe. Not like she had any choice, she just nodded her head.

He took a clip out of his pocket and gently held his hair that was on his face up and clipped it. She was faced with an empty eyehole. It was just a hole full of darkness.

"Were you born this way?" She accidentally let those words slip out.

"No, my eyes were fine when I was a human." _He was a human? Is that even possible?_She doesn't remember any information Kiyotsugu talked about, that had anything related to humans who can become yokai too.

"It is not something you should worry about, my wife."

"Why do you call me your wife? Why? You also said you love me... What did I do to make you say that?" she mustered the courage to ask.

"I fell in love with you when you said," He acted the part. "We will never know unless we try, right? If we tried and found out they were dead, then at least we know we tried our hardest. We tried our best till the end." Her eyes widened in recognition. _That kid!_

"I have to say I was surprised when you said that. It was that moment I've decided to make you mine."

"You were that kid?"

"Yeah and I was the one who killed your parents." Kana eyes widen in horror at the revelation.

"You killed my parents? ...Why?" She couldn't believe how calm she was right now.

"To see if your statement was true or not."

Kana felt her blood boil as his words rained down on her. She found herself standing up and shouting at him.

"You killed them just to prove whether my statement was true or not?" Her voice got louder. "YOU SICK, TWISTED MONSTER! HOW DARE YOU **KILL** MY PARENTS? AND OVER A STUPID REASON SUCH AS THAT? I HATE YOU! I, FREAKING, HATE YOU!" She cried.

A memory flashed through Beyond's eyes.

_A blond haired girl with green eyes was sitting on the floor, crying while everything around her burned. "You sick twisted bastard! How dare you kill my father! You monster! I hate you! DIE! DIE!"_

He put a hand over his face.

Kana breathed in and out. He will kill her now and she doesn't regret it. She would rather die than be under his mercy.

He gave her an insane look before he kicked her, sending her flying to the wall. All the air in her body was knocked out of her when she fell on the ground. She gasped in pain and breath, trying to reclaim the air back but he already right next to her, stepping on her back. He took her left hand and pulled it hard. She screamed in pain and agony, she wanted to tell him to stop, but she couldn't say a word with the intense pain she was feeling at that moment. He suddenly stopped and had a sympathetic look for a moment.

His right hand glowed a bright yellow color and in that split of a moment he swiftly gave her arm a clean cut.

An ear-piercing scream broke the stillness of the night and it died down in a second.

"Tch, she passed out from pain." He looked at the armless limb pouring its blood out in grief and threw the arm in his hand somewhere. He went back to sit on his couch and watched her as she bled to death.

The door to the cell swing open and Kei entered the room. He gave a look at their hostage before quickly aiding her.

"What the heck did you just do?" He inspected her wound. _That guy ripped her arms off._He could see a pool of blood forming around her.

"She pissed me off." Beyond spoke.

Kei created a bright white sphere with both of his hands and slowly the blood around her floated into the white sphere like an iron attracted to a magnet.

"Give me that arm." Kei ordered sternly: he had no time to deal with Beyond right now.

Beyond just threw the arm to him and went out of the cell. He held the arm with one hand and the other one, managed to get the sphere full of blood back in her armless arm.

When he was sure the blood got inside, he shoved her arm the place it should be and quickly got out a needle from under his sleeves, sewing her arm back.

He looked around to see if anyone was looking and when he found none, he quickly stuck his tongue out and licked the place where he sewed her arm.

"What the heck are you doing?" Beyond said from behind him. Kei sighed in annoyance.

"I thought you left."

"But I'm back."

Kei rolled his eyes at him. _Always happy._

"I've never seen you do that move before. Is Kana an exception?"

He really hated how attentive his friend was.

"It is none of your business."

"Or does she remind you of your dead girlfriend?"

"I said, it is none of your business." Kei glared at him to give him the signal to shut up. He didn't even give Beyond the chance to open his mouth again by smacking him on the head.

"If you try to kill her again, next time, I might end your life with my own hands."

"How scary!" Beyond fled out of the room immediately.

"Tsk, Brat." He looked at the unconscious girl for a while. _She looks so much like her._He continued to stare at her for few minutes, then left her alone in that dark cell.

"Sayonara."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So the part where Beyond kissed Kana... I'm sorry a line is missing, it should be "He crushed his lips on hers and you could hear **awesome dt **screaming her head off saying how much she will kill that blond m*******." Now it is perfect! XD

I'm not satisfied with this chapter _ but I hope you guys liked it.

**XxThe-Crest-Of-AnubisxX**: Of course I don't mind you calling me that :) Somebody wants both of them O.O and all this happened for revenge xD

Well sorry for not updating on Sunday ._. I was supposed to update every Sunday but... I'm such a lazy person . Thanks :3

**Fede194 :**I can't help but laugh like an evil scientist that knows everything xD You will find out in Chapter 4, more details on what happened :D. Thx again for the review *-* They make my day better.

**Awesome D.T:**I'm glad you enjoyed it. Lol I feel like a little kid now XD *-* really? Well my love for this fandom is huge so I hope we get more awesome authors like you :3

Blondie and Blackie xD? Well I took the Blackie part and put it in this chapter lol. LOL! Just don't kill the guy yet.

There will be more scenes in the future ;)

**silvergoldmoonlight**: My love of my life xD *-* Danger is my name LOL YAY! somebody got goosebumps from reading my story! :3 I like that name too and XD you should be saving him not throwing him away.

**vampireprincess:**Next chapter is here for you~!

See you on Tuesday? Bye~!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: SM! Why aren't you releasing EXO mv already! *Mad*

Kubinashi: *Smack Rose on the head* You got no time to be admiring your boys!

Me: Ouch! Why did you do that for _

Kubinashi: For being disgusting. Why didn't you give the readers a warning!

Me: ... Sorry xD I swear I forgot! I can put it now if you want.

Kubinashi: Too late!

Me: Say the disclaimer sweetheart~!

Kubinashi: She doesn't own Nurarihyon no mago or she would have married me already.

Me: YEAH!

Chapter 4

She woke up feeling excruciating pain from her left arm. She even started crying from the intensity. _Why does my arm hurt me?_ She held her left arm firmly. _Oh that is right..._ She felt her blood go cold. _He did this to me..._She remembered what happened. _I want to go home._... She thought sadly but she had no home to go to now.

"Oi!" Someone kicked her on her stomach. "Get up, bitch." He scowled at her. "You have been sleeping for 3 days already."

She did what she was asked to do while keeping her head bowed down. She didn't want to face the consequences of disobeying them.

"Follow us." Another guy ordered.

Kana followed behind slowly, still afraid to look at them in the eye. She stopped when the three guys did. One of them took out a collar and tied it around her neck. At the back of the collar, there was a long chain like it was supposed to be a leash. She couldn't help but feel like a dog now.

"Beyond said that she is getting feisty." The guys laughed when he said that, as if it was really funny.

"Here, clean this entire place." He handed her a mop.

Kana couldn't believe they left her such a huge room to clean when one of her arm wasn't functioning well. She can move it for some strange reason but it still hurts.

"A-All of it?"

"Yes all of it! Tsk, slaves these days are lazy as hell."

"Wait a minute." One of them said. "Beyond said that she needs to be treated differently, meaning she will have to go to Eden Garden."

The guy huffed before he pulled the chain of her collar. Kana just followed behind angrily. She was not a beast that needs to be tamed.

"Here it is." He opened the door and pushed her inside.

"Enjoy." He said, through gritted teeth, obviously trying to control his anger, then slammed the door at her face.

She felt a bit frightened. _Where am I?_She saw a door at the other end and she could tell she was supposed to walk to it, but the thought on what could be behind that door worried her greatly.

_A beast?_ _Maybe Beyond is there?_She felt like crying again. _I don't want to stay here!_The images of her friends and that yokai flashed through her eyes.

_"Hahaha! I'm 100 percent sure there are yokai in this place!" Kiyotsugu laughed like a mad scientist. "I'll finally see one! Right Jiro-kun?"_

_"Hai." As usual, Jiro agreed with Kyogetsu._

_"Why are we getting dragged into this?" Saori scoffed._

_"I'm supposed to be home now." Natsumi sighed._

_"There is no yokai in here guys." Rikuo laughed nervously. "Right, Kana-chan?" He smiled at her._

Her friends... tears flowed down her face when she realized how much she missed them.

_"Heh, you amuse me." The handsome yokai smirked at her._

Him too_... I have to be strong! My friends are my only family now... if I ever got out of here and asked them if they could let me live with them, they would agree._Getting her resolve back, she walked towards the door and shakily turned the knob, feeling nervous of what will be behind it. Gulping silently, she took a peek at what was there.

Her eyes widened at the sight. It was not what she expected. The place was lively with many people chattering and having sake.

"Some sake here!" A guy shouted drunkenly.

"Hai!" A woman smiled happily, ready to bring the sake he asked until she saw Kana standing near the door with a confused expression.

"Rin, can you go get sake to Mr. Hiden?" The woman Rin nodded her head and went to perform her duty.

"Welcome!" The woman smiled kindly at Kana.

"Umm," Kana shyly averted her gaze from the people. "Where are we?"

"Oh! You don't know?" She looked surprised before she answered. "We are at Eden Garden."

_What's that_? She didn't get to ask what it was when she noticed the woman looking at her from head to toe, making her feel embarrassed. She knew she looked dirty, untidy and a complete mess. Her clothes were also soaked with dry blood.

"My name is Rei and you won't mind if I took you to get a shower, right?" Rei said.

Kana sighed in relief. _This woman is so kind._She nodded her head, feeling safe with her.

"Good, 'cause you my dear, look like a hot mess." Rei admitted.

For the first time since she came here, Kana laughed.

Rei smiled fondly at her, feeling the happiness of making this girl laugh. She took her hand gently and led her to the shower room.

"What's your name, dear?"

"Kana."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful woman." Rei didn't hesitate to compliment her. Kana blushed at being called beautiful and wanted to compliment her back.

"You are beautiful too Rei-san." The black haired woman couldn't help but notice Kana's manner. Most of the females here were rude.

"Rei-san..." Kana hesitate with asking a favor.

"What?" Rei smiled to her guest assuredly.

"... I don't have any spare clothes to wear." Kana sheepishly said.

"I knew that from seeing how you dressed."Rei chuckled. "Don't worry, I already have a spare Kimono for you to wear." She winked at her and pointed at the shower room.

"We are here."

"T-Thank you" She was grateful to this woman. She felt like she could survive at the rate.

"Go, dear." She pushed her gently to the shower room. "Your clothes are all inside." She gave her a thumbs-up, then closed the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"OMG Kana! You look like a noble princess!" Rei exclaimed loudly while doing Kana's make up after she finished doing her hair.

"Really?"

"Yes! You look gorgeous!" She continued to praise Kana.

"Thank you Rei-san." Kana smiled happily.

"Oh my God! You finally smiled!" Rei started to dance her victory dance, making Kana laugh.

"I've never seen you here before. Are you new? Did you come here to work?" She frowned trying to check her memory again if she ever seen her before.

"I don't know why I am here." Kana answered honestly.

"Hmm well then Kana, do you want to help us with our job? We are short handed right now." She asked.

"I don't mind. I mean you did help me, so I want to repay you." Rei had definitely taken a liking to this girl.

"Yosh, let's go then." They went out of the room they were in and got back to the place they first met.

"Rei-sama! We need your help, can you serve all this?" Rin said, giving her a tray full of sake.

"This and this is for table 7 and 9. They are important guests." She emphasized their importance. Rei took it from her hand and looked at Kana.

"Kana, take this sake to table 9 and gently lay it there." She ordered knowing very well that Kana is a newbie so she couldn't let her satisfy the guest she has.

"Hai."

"Wait Kana, make sure you just serve the drink. Don't linger there for long," Rei said worriedly. Kana nodded in understanding.

Heading towards the table that said nine on it, she gently laid the drink on the table and was ready to go, when a hand grabbed her wrist, making her stumble down to the floor.

"Hey baby, want to play with me." A fat guy said drunkenly. She didn't know what to do other than stare in fright. When she regained her senses she forcefully tried to remove his hands from her.

"Feisty? I like girls like that." He smirked, pulling her towards him. "What kind of Yokai are you?" He asked as she felt his stunk breath on her.

_"If they find out you're human, they might eat you later."_She remembered that yokai's words.

"L-Let go of me." Kana managed to choke out.

Rei who was serving sake to tables, saw what the guy was doing to Kana and immediately went to rescue her.

"Ton-sama..." She sat down next to him and caressed his cheeks.

"Do you want to play with me." She tried expose a bit of her cleavage for him to take interest in her and let Kana go but instead he slapped her.

"I don't want an ugly woman who's body is full of scars." He spat on her face then looked at Kana.

"Ton-sama! I beg you to let go of her". Rei bowed down her head to him. "She is just a newbie. She has no skill in art." She tried to convince him again but the guy glared at her.

"Let go of me." Kana stressed the words out. She was mad at how he was treating Rei.

"I love girls like you." He purred, getting way too close to Kana's liking.

"W-wait!" A guy shakily said.

"Don't touch her. She is Beyond's slave!" Everyone gasped in shock.

The guy let go of her hand as if it was hot as hell, losing his composure when he heard that.

"Please don't tell Beyond-sama what I did! I beg you. I'll never touch you ever again! Spare my life," Ton cried pathetically.

Kana just nodded her head dumbly while Rei quickly took her hand and dragged her away from him.

A burst of laughter was heard. "Beyond's slave is a human! Haha that guy is crazy indeed."

Rei let go of her hands in shock when she heard that.

"Not that I care anyway." He continued and just drank his sake, getting back to the ladies that were next to him.

"You bitch!" One of the women who were sitting suddenly aome towards them angrily.

"Why would he take her when there are us? I can't believe he chose a human and didn't choose me." She scoffed at her.

"You should know your place slave!" She almost slapped Kana when Rei held her hands tightly, stopping her from slapping Kana.

"Raising a hand at someone under me is quite bold of you." Rei said emotionlessly. "You know the consequence." She smirked at the blond woman, letting go of her hand after she saw the color drain from her face. The woman left after giving Kana a hard glare.

There was a moment of silence when Rei finally broke it. "I can't believe you are a human."

"You hate humans too, right." Kana is a perceptive person.

Rei chuckled sadly. "Yeah... I hate them but I can't hate you." She smiled at her. Kana was confused about that "why?"

"Because you are Beyond's slave."

"Is being his slave a special thing?" She didn't like him and yet everyone seems too.

"Yeah... Those women don't know how terrible he is." Kana was surprised. She thought she would say something different.

"He is a sick person who torture people for entertainment." she spoke with experience.

"He did this to me." She rasied her kimono sleeves to show kana a completely black hand.

Kana gasped when she saw the hand. "He burned this hand till I no longer felt the pain." She closed her eyes at the painfully memory. "He cut me to pieces too, from my fingers to my arm," she pointed at the subtle sewing marks. They were so black that Kana almost missed them if she hadn't mentioned it.

"He seems to enjoy cutting the most" She bitterly said after raising her other sleeves and the hem of her kimono. It was all sewed, indicating that she was cut in other places too. Kana brought her hands to her mouth to cover them. _That's horrible._

"When I was his slave... I've tried many times to commit suicide." Angry tears flowed down her face when she remembered what happened.

"I failed every time." she held Kana by her shoulders tightly to the point that it hurt her.

"I wanted to die! Death was so much better than being with him!" she looked like a mad woman all of a sudden."I couldn't escape! I was trapped in his maze." She stared at Kana with crazy eyes.

"I lost hope when he finally let go of me because I could no longer be of use and then Kei took me. I thought it will be worse, but I was wrong. It was paradise!" Kana took a step back in frighten, she wasn't sure if it is because Rei scared her or was it from what she told her.

"As long as I stayed away from him when he is mad, I was safe!" Rei let her go and looked at her hands in hysteria. "It was paradise!" She repeated.

Kana didn't want to hear anymore so she fled, scared from what she heard. Rei was so kind to everyone from what she had seen and for her to look crazy from experiencing something like that, meant she went through hell.

She ran back to her cell, closing the door when she entered and leaned on the door for support while she breathed in and out in shock. _He would do all that stuff to me..._She slide down to the floor and hugged her knees, burying her face on it. The thought itself made Kana scared. _I don't want to stay here any longer! Someone save me!_ She cried knowing no one will come and save her. She was... alone. She sobbed harder at the thought of being alone. _Nobody will save me..._Those words hunted her. _I'm alone._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**2 days later (1 week after the kidnap)**

"Kei-sama! Kei-sama!" A guard ran in the room, screaming panicky.

"What?" Kei snapped annoyed. Can't everyone see that he was busy thinking of a plan to destory Nura Rikuo?

The guard held his legs in support as he panted for breath.

"T-the hostage..." He didn't want to say it all of a sudden.

"Spit it out already." Kei rolled his eyes. The guard gulped from nervousness and decided to say it.

"The hostage escaped!"

"... WHAT!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I believe this is not a cliffhanger, so you won't kill me for it... right? XD

**xNightDreamerx:**Lmao I'm starting to pity the guy XD but he deserved it anyway. *Give you the knife* Just don't let his organs come out U.U lol

I think in Chapter 6. I'm finally going back to Rikuo in the next chapter but squeezing the romance might have to wait a bit since this story isn't in the romance category. Since I love KanaXRikuo I cannot let this story go on without putting many KanaXRikuo moments.

**Fede194:**Well... *coughs* that makes the two of us. *coughs* I'm glad to know it was well described because I have been editing/worrying over it.

I'll be honest with you but the blond one is the worst XD They are both bastards though!

**XxThe-Crest-Of-AnubisxX:**I killed myself to make sure I updated this today. We can't afford another delay now can we. As for Rikuo... Unless he can see her memories, I doubt he will ever found out XD.

**Awesome D.T:**LOL! I so expected this reaction! **"I HOPE YOU DIE A BRUTAL, HORRIBLE DEATH AND MAGGOTS CRAWL OUT OF YOUR WOUNDS!"**

O_O EWWW XD I can't believe I imagined this but then again I'm gross myself LOL That is a horrible death though.

Nice? xD Don't call the enemy nice but he is better than Beyond if we think about it.

I know I did xD

I think I should *-* but sadly I may not write another KanaXRikuo story at least this year.

**silvergoldmoonlight:**What are you talking about o.O XD? I'm seriously sorry. I forgot to give the warning. I wonder how too~ LOL

They want revenge obviously and maybe something more.

It is dark and hopefully this chapter made up for it.

**Honestly, today is the worst day ever xD First: I needed to update so I had to work like crazy because I thought SM will release the mv of EXO overdose today BUT THEY DIDN'T! *Cries* I have been waiting to it since the beginning of April! Damn _ and then I need to play since the game have a deadline but I had no time to do that ._. Lastly, Silvergoldmoonlight gave me a freaking good idea for the cover of this story that needs to be done ASAP. *Dies from over exhaustion* See you guys next Tuesday and SM better release that mv tomorrow or I'll chop them to pieces.**


	5. Chapter 5

I want to thank **silvergoldmoonlight** again for being my beta! Damn she is so good and fast _ with a snap of my fingers she's done reading and editing an entire chapter. Makes me wonder if I'm the only slow reader here XD

Chapter 5

"WHAT? What do you mean she escaped?"Kei slammed his fist on the table in front of him.

"Well... ummm." The guy fumbled with words.

"HOW?" Kei demanded. "Weren't you keeping guard at her cell?"

The guy cringed in fear. How should he say this to him? Rei was flirting with him and asking him to help her change her clothes. He, of course, agreed lustfully and neglected his duty. At the end he found himself doing laundry and not what he hoped to do.

Kei noticed that the guy won't speak anytime soon so he just gave another order.

"Capture her immediately!"

"H-Hai!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kana breathed in and out, scared so much at what she was doing. She, right now, was planning to escape and the anxiety she was feeling at that moment was killing her. Her legs were barely holding her weight. It felt like they wanted to give in at any minute now.

She took a peek at her escape route. There were guards there patrolling, or should she say, playing cards right in front of the only exit. It was the final stage and after that, she will be out of this hell hole. She remembered her talk with Rei.

_"Kana! Are you crazy!" Rei exclaimed loudly. "If you were ever captured..." She left the words hanging._

_"I know but if I didn't save myself, no one will." Kana argued back. Rei stayed silent for a few minutes before she sighed._

_"Okay, fine!" She reluctantly agreed. It must have taken a lot of courage for Kana to attempt an escape, knowing that a great punishment she would receive if she failed._

_"Thank you, Rei-san," Her answer made Kana feel at ease._

_"We just have to make the escape plan a success." Rei winked at her._

Rei showed her the shorts cuts and where the exit was, she also helped in luring the guards away. She was truly grateful with the amount of help she got and now she was in the last stage of their plan.

She took a peak at the guards again. There were three paths to choose for those who come from the outside to inside. The front, the left and the right path. Kana was sneaking glances from the right path.

She needed to avert their attention somewhere else. She looked at the small rocks on her hand. She was planning to use them.

_You can do this Kana!_She cheered herself on before she swiftly threw the rock in front of her and made a dash back, rounded the empty corner and used the wall as a shield.

"Did you hear that?" One of the two guards said.

"Yes, I did." The other replied.

"I'll go check it out." The first one walked and looked left to where he heard the noise.

"I can't find anything." He shouted from a far.

"Look deeper." His friend shouted back. _YES! So far, so good._ Now she would use her other rock to get the other guy away. _I'll finally escape._Just when she was about to throw the rock, the emergency alarm went on.

"Danger! Danger!" A robotic voice rang through the entire place. Kana almost got a heart attack from it.

"What? Are we under attack?" She heard the chair creak from the sudden movement.

_Oh no!_This was bad. The fact the emergency alarm rang sooner than expected was not part of the plan. She heard hurried footsteps which made her heart and body stopped for a second. He will see her at this rate.

He turned the right corner in a rush and ran after that.

Kana breathed a sigh in relief as she managed to react fast and opened the first door in her sight. She pressed her ears on the door to hear any movement but there was none. Her legs gave away from all the nervousness she was feeling. She felt like she was acting in a Mission: Impossible movie. Now that the guards were gone, she could finally escape. She opened the door slightly and sneaked a look outside.

_Good, no one is there._ Just when she was about to open the door, she heard someone speak, startling her.

"What are you doing?" Her heart almost dropped to her abdomen. She turned her head around, just to see Beyond, laying on his stomach, resting his chin on his palm while his other hand was holding a laboratory flask, full of some strange liquid, rotating it while looking bored as hell.

It was the end. Her escape plan was thrown out of the window. She got caught.

"I said, what are you doing here?" He looked at her.

She could still lie her way through. "I was just cleaning."

She laughed nervously. "I'll get going." She pointed at the door and slowly turned the knob.

"Okay then, good luck." He waved her goodbye and Kana quickly got out, closing the door when she was out. After that she ran at full speed towards the exit, her salvation.

She was suddenly pulled backwards harshly, causing her to fall down.

"I found you." Kei eyes narrowed unpleasantly, his hands hold her collar chain.

_No, no, no!_"Let go!" She shouted. Her hopes had been crushed into millions of pieces now.

He ignored her and started walking back, pulling her chain with him. Kana didn't struggle, knowing if she gave up now, she won't survive, but she couldn't do this anymore. She was only hurting herself, especially when he was pulling her collar: it was another way to choke someone to death. She had difficulty standing up because of his pulling but she managed to stand and follow him, feeling the pain in her neck.

They reached back to her nightmare. She wondered what they would do to her since they found out she planned to escape..

"Oi, blackie-Chan!" Beyond waved happily. "Oh, I see... she failed in escaping. You gotta cut her some slack, blackie."

_He knew?_Kana then remembered that he could dictate lies. She completely forgot with the stress she was and still is feeling.

Kei glared at him. "If you knew she was planning to escape, why didn't you stop her?" Beyond just shrugged.

Kei rolled his eyes at him and pointed at her. "You are granted to torture her as much as you want. Make it terrible to the point she won't ever dare to escape again. Just don't kill her."

Kana eyes widen in horror.

"Yay! I get to play with Kana-chan again." A sinister smiled crepted up his face.

"NO!" Kana shouted. "Please! I swear I won't ever try to escape again. I'm really sorry." She pleaded.

"That what you get for trying to escape." He pushed her towards Beyond and closed the door.

"Don't leave me with him!" She banged her fist on the door repeatedly. "Someone, anyone, SAVE ME."

"Don't worry Kana, I'll be real gentle with you." His eyes shone maliciously.

She screamed with fright before her torture started. Even the guards backed away and started to leave the place. They didn't want to hear the screams of a defenseless girl all night and they didn't want to hear the merciless laugh all night either.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A week after the escape. (2 weeks after the kidnap)

Kana never thought she would say this but she was crazy. No, scratch that, she was insane. Attempting a second escape? Yes, she definitely, had lost her mind. Maybe the torture she had been through made her brain fall and sprouted two legs to run away. She couldn't believe she could actually do it, especially after literally dying from torture. Was she not scared? No, she was terrified so much that she lived a week flinching, and looking around paranoid. She almost attempted suicide a couple of times if Rei wasn't there to stop her every time.

Now, what made her attempt a second escape? She didn't know herself. She was just cleaning the hallway when she saw the exit door. No one was guarding it. Kei and Beyond were out, doing who knows what. Nobody... was there to stop her... but her fright won over her again and for some reason, her legs started to walk towards it as if they had a mind of their own. Her walking turned into a jog and from a jog it turned into a sprint.

The thing that bewildered her the most, was the fact that her escape was a success. She was here, outside, with fresh air and the sun hitting her flesh. It brought tears to finally see some light. She lived the past two weeks in a place with barely any light. Even relief made its way through her veins but the emotion that conquered all, is happiness. She was happy... an emotion she had lost and had replaced by fear, fright, and loathing. She missed this feeling the most. For a moment, she truly believed she would live a happy life until a thought crossed her mind.

Now that she have escaped... where should she go? She had no home to go too. No family to greet her happily and lastly, no hope. She thought of going to the hospital but the thought itself was ludicrous. She could have her wounds attended to but questions will raise themselves as to what happened to her. The police would get involved and when they ask her, 'who did this to you?' what would she answer? A yokai did this to me? They wouldn't believe her and on top of it, she might find herself in the mental hospital because her story was plain absurd. They would think she was scarred enough to make up some nonsense. Besides, those two might want her back if they found out she escaped. They may slaughter the police officers and doctors - God knows how much she didn't want that.

Her friends? She was afraid they would find her and kill them but it is the place _they_won't think of. She could stay there for a few days and then be on the run again. She liked this idea and she would do it, that is, if she survived with this open wound. Ever since she got out, she had never stopped running until now and that opened the wound in her abdomen. Whose house was closer, she wondered.

_Rikuo-kun..._

She no longer ran. She was dragging her feet with the support of the wall towards Rikuo's house. Every step she took, she felt like she was being stabbed repeatedly. Her huff stopped abruptly when she noticed a snowflake fall down within her eyesight. Eventually, more started to fall making Kana admire the beautiful scene. She held out a hand and watched as a snowflake danced its way through to her palm. She stared at the snowflake in awe. For the first time, Kana accepted death. She will at least die happy that the one who got tortured was her and not her friends.

She looked in front of her just to find herself near his house. She walked slowly and dropped down in pain and exhaustion. She won't make it. She will die here, outside of his house, happily. The snow, dancing, made her heart brim with happiness. She would only have one regret, and that is, not seeing her friends one last time. She closed her eyes tiredly as she let darkness take her away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rikuo closed the door in relief. He was happy that Kana woke up, even though she cried till she fell asleep. He wondered what happened to her.

He walked towards his room direction, feeling like all the energy in him got drained from being with her. He rounded a corner and came to a stop when he saw Zen. He remembered that he wanted to talk to him.

"Zen-san." He greeted.

"I told you to drop the formalities." Zen shook his head. It seems like he never listened to him. Rikuo just laughed it off.

"You came to me to ask about her condition, right?" Zen said, straight to the point. Rikuo nodded.

"She seems to have various wounds all over her body and some may take months to heal." Zen started to explain her condition.

"She is fine now but I still need to get a blood test." Zen narrowed his eyes at this. Rikuo noticed it.

"Why? Is something wrong?" When his clan was injured, Zen would just heal them and never seem to run any blood test.

"She wasn't supposed to wake up now..." He trailed off.

"What you mean?"

"I don't understand it myself, but for some reason, her wounds are healing faster than a normal human's rate." Zen found it very suspicious."I'm running a test to find out."

Rikuo nodded his head in understanding. "Anything else?"

Zen hesitated at whether he should tell him or not but figured that if Rikuo didn't find out now, he would find out later anyway.

"Yes... There is one more thing you should know." Rikuo stayed silent for him to continue. "She's... she's m-" He was cut off his sentence when a loud "Zen-sama!Zen-sama!" Was heard.

"What now?" He growled, frustrated.

A yellow bird came, flying to his shoulders and had a collar that had a small camera on it. He recognized that bird as their emergency alarm.

The camera lenses projected a magnified image onto the wall next to him.

"Zen!" A woman with a light brown hair screamed on the images. "Y-your grandfather..." Tears leaked from her eyes.

"He is dying! I can't save him! Zen, if you ever get this message, come here as soon as possible! We need your help." She looked at someone that cannot be seen from the camera position.

"Send this to him using the emergency bird!" She ordered and quickly closed her camera.

Rikuo was also watching with him, noticed the crisis.

"Go Zen!" He pushed him, which made Zen get back to his senses.

"I need to get there now!" Zen said, completely forgetting what he wanted to tell Rikuo.

The carriage that carried him became visible and Zen entered rashly. He was ready to leave when he remembered what he wanted to tell Rikuo.

"Wait! Rikuo I needed to-" He was cut off again, this time by Rikuo.

"You can tell me another time! Just go."

"It is really," The carriage moved. "... important..." Zen finished his sentence quietly as he watch the old-style Japanese mansion gets farther away.

He fall down in exasperation. Nothing seems to go right. He wanted to tell him that Kana Ienaga, his friend... she is...

Kana... is mute.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

... *Runs for her life*

Rose: Wait... I can explain! *Looks at the rabid fangirls with guns, swords, knives and bombs"

Leader of the Kana fanclub: Nothing you will say will save your life.

Rose: ... *runs for her life*

Leader: Get her! *Throws knives at Rose*

Rose: *Uses Kubinashi as a shield.* Sorry my husband! XD *Continues running*

Kubinashi: Why d-did you do t-this? *Looks hurt*

Rose: Stop being a drama queen you ain't dying! *Gets cornered* Woah girls... Calm down...

Vice-leader: Explain yourself!

Rose: I dropped hints! I swear! In the first chapter I gave a hint where Zen thought something strange on Kana's neck... Remember? Or in the second chapter I wrote 'She sobbed quietly.' Nobody sobs quietly after being tortured!

Leader: Save us your lame excuses.

Rose: *sulk in a corner*

Leader: KILL HER!

Rose: Wait! Don't you want to read chapter 6? Spare my life... At least kill me after I finish the story.

Vice-leader: Group meeting! *fangirls get together and whispers really loudly*.

Leader: We have decided to spare your life, in return, you better finish this story!

Rose: O-okay...

**xNightDreamerx:**YES! Finally! I feel bad though since I ruined it lol. Well you now know xD God, so many sadist fangirls LOL.

**XxThe-Crest-Of-AnubisxX:** Yeah! More will come :3 I think it goes back when Rikuo went to train in Tono Village and then went to Kyoto to battle. You could say Kana didn't go with her friends to Kyoto at that moment. At least that's the excuse I'm making lol.

**silvergoldmoonlight:** It doesn't contribute xD but you did give me work to do. It is awesome though. *sulk in a corner* It is a good punishment _ I'll never do it again.

Rei did suffer too so you can't expect her to be completely sane lol.

If the last line DOES qualify as a cliffhanger then this chapter is a cliffhanger + a plot twist xD?

Yeah she is! Poor girl! It is okay Kana *pats her head* you are safe... for now.

Rikuo! Damn... You better take good care of her now and yes, they aren't worth mentioning xD

**Awesome D.T:**As usually, aggressive XD and LMAO you troll! You will get that Ton dude dead XD

What can we do? He is an asshole! Poor all those he tortured. Of course Rikuo have to do all that. Also I wonder if you still like Kei after this lol.

Goodbye~ See you next Tuesday! *wiggles my eyebrows* Don't die on me yet.


	6. Chapter 6

I have faced a huge writer block this past week and had to write this chapter yesterday =/ Sorry if it seems hurriedly done.

I want to say that I'll write,

Awashima in the day as '**he**'

Awashima at night as '**she**'

Awashima... You gender is confusing! XD That is why I love you!

Chapter 6

"Awashima, this is all your fault." Amezo sighed for the umpteenth time.

"Are you still mad at me for calling you a ninja turtle?" Awashima rolled her eyes at him. Amezo pouted, feeling his pride as Numakappa taint at her words.

"Ninja turtle." Yukari slightly laughed on purpose to make Amezo mad.

"No," He lied through his teeth. "I'm mad over the fact you got us lost,"

"For 3 days." Itaku completed the sentence, annoyed.

"We should have brought someone who knows this city well with us." Dohiko muttered.

"Want to start a fight with me or what?" Awashima looked ready to fight.

"Now, now, everyone. It is not good to fight." Reira tried to calm them down. "Besides, we reached the mansion." She pointed at the familiar house.

Both Amezo and Awashima sprinted towards the house.

"I'll finally get to eat something." Amezo exclaimed happily.

"Hot bath!" Awashima squealed in delight.

Even though the other four didn't show their happiness the same way as the other two, deep down they were relieved. They were finally out of that labyrinth.

"I'm back!" Awashima proclaimed, just to find the atmosphere tensed. Everyone had a defeated look on their faces. She saw Kurotabou at one side and greeted him with a wave. He nodded his head in acknowledgement. She made some hand gestures about her surroundings making Kurotabou sigh.

"Our guest woke up today." _What_ _guest?_

"She refused to eat or talk to us. She also hit some of the yokai who tried to help her too." He pinched the bridge of his nose in exhaustion.

"Where is she?" He gave her a look but answered anyway.

"In Zen's room, why do you ask?" She ignored him and stomped angrily away from him.

"Where are you going?" Kurotabou watched as she disappeared without an explanation. He wondered for a second whether he should follow her or not, but decided against it when another yokai came, complaining to him about Kana. _This is going to be a long night._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Awashima huffed angrily, not believing that someone would be this rude. She was already in a foul mood and that just made it worse.

She barged into the room and saw a girl with her bangs shadowing her face."Oi," She pulled Kana up by her kimono collar and positioned her within her sight.

"Ho-" She trailed off what she wanted to say when she took the girl's appearance. Her grip loosened a bit. The bruises, cuts, and the black eye she had, was not what she had expected to see.

She let her go causing her to fall down, the oversized kimono slipped off her, exposing half of her body. She could see her entire body bandage, indicating wounds were there.

The girl looked at her in fright and Awashima could tell that the girl reacted like one from a traumatizing experience.

"Awashima!" She looked behind her to see Rikuo. "What are you doing in here!" He started to drag her away and she let him do that without struggling. He gave a nervous laugh to Kana before closing the door.

"What the hell!" She managed to say. "What kind of bastard would do that to a woman?" She scoffed.

"Let's go and kill him." She rolled up her sleeves, ready to beat the shit out of anyone.

"Calm down, we don't know who did this to her." He admitted. "Anyway, what were you doing there and where have you been all this time?" He changed the subject.

"About that," She scratched her neck nervously.

"She got us lost for three days." Itaku passed by them and walked to his room, not sparing anyone a glance.

"Itaku! You traitor! You weren't supposed to tell him that." She shouted at the figure that entered the room.

Rikuo just sweat dropped at them.

"You got lost?" Rikuo facepalmed, not believing what he heard.

"Do you hear that? Reira is calling for me." Awashima lied in an attempt to run away. "I will go now." She ran off somewhere.

Rikuo shook his head at her behaviour. _I need to do something important but..._ He looked at the door he closed. _Will she be alright?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The next day**

Rikuo was worried. He had just finished lunch and he heard from his mother that Kana hadn't touched her food ever since she woke up. At this rate she will suffer from malnutrition. He stopped at the front of her door and creaked the door open, taking a peak. He was checking on her again and much to his surprise she was awake. She had slept through most of the day yesterday.

He watched her as she stared lifelessly at her spread hands. He never seen such an expression like that before and he wondered what she was thinking. His grip on the door tightened when he saw her like that. It pained him to know that she may never be the same girl he knew and loved.

She looked at him and all the life went back to her eyes when she saw him. She smiled happily and waved at him. He waved back awkwardly, not understanding why she treats him differently than the others.

"Umm, I'll go bring you lunch." He ran off, embarrassed at being caught staring at her.

He came back few minutes later with a tray of food and set it down in front of her.

"My," He held his tongue in time. He was about to say his mother and knowing that her parents died... She would be depressed.

"I was told to make sure you eat. I can't get back until you finish everything." He changed his words.

She stared at the food suspiciously. He could see the mistrust in her eyes. _Does she think it is poisonous?_

He took the spoon from the neatly arranged cutlery and put it inside the chicken soup his mom made. He then filled the spoon with it and ate it. He was proving to her that it was okay to eat.

She gave an apologetic look, ashamed that she doubted her friend. He gave her the spoon back and smiled in assurance. He knew she wouldn't have acted like that if she hadn't experienced it before. She didn't realize how her actions were making him resent himself more.

He watched as she ate silently. _Wait..._

"Kana-chan! I'm so sorry. I'll go get you another spoon." He flushed at the thought of her eating from the same spoon as him.

She shook her head and smiled at him. Rikuo blushed madly as many unwanted thoughts invaded his mind. _Indirect kiss!_ His ears turned red and you could see smoke coming out of his ears. He slapped both of his cheeks lightly and repeatedly, to get himself back to reality.

Kana gave him a worried look. He was acting strange and he must have a fever seeing how his face was red. She wanted to ask him if he was alright but then remembered she was mute. She can no longer speak again...

Rikuo just laughed nervously, embarrassed at his actions in front of Kana. The second time she took a sip of her soup he noticed something strange. She was eating ten times slower than how he usually ate and caught the slight tremor her hands were making. The way she furrowed her eyebrows and had a pained expression, told him she was having difficulty eating.

He held her hand and took the spoon away from her. She looked at him curiously and watched him blow on the spoon so the soup would cool down.

"Say ahh." He averted his eyes away from her, blushing again.

Kana faced turned into a scarlet color. _He is going to feed me._ There were some foreign emotions she hadn't felt before and couldn't understand them yet. She felt like she had butterflies in her stomach.

She ate shyly feeling like she could die at that moment. Rikuo on the other hand, wasn't feeling any different.

After finishing the bowl of soup, he said,

"You will have to eat this too." He pointed the fork at the fruits on another bowl. She nodded and opened her mouth for him to feed her.

Just when he was about to do that, her eyes widen in horror all of a sudden. He halted what he was doing as he observed her reaction. She was scared and backed slowly away from him. She was looking behind him which made him turn to look at what she was seeing just to find there was nothing.

He looked at her confused. She breathed in and out as she looked around the room frantically. _Where did it go?_ She swore she saw something.

"Kana-chan, are you okay?" Rikuo asked worriedly. She nodded her head unsurely. Rikuo didn't look convinced. He looked at the clock on the wall.

"I'm late! Sorry Kana-chan but I have to go!" He replied hurriedly and was about to leave when she held his hands tightly. She had a look that told him not to leave. He frowned, knowing he had to.

"I'll let someone guard you so don't worry." He patted her head affectionately. She bit her lower lip and nodded and he left the room, feeling really guilty.

"Oi, Rikuo!" Awashima waved when he saw him.

"Awashima! Can you do me a favor?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Awashima just stared at the girl in front of him as she stared back. He was glad that she was alright after what he did last night. He kept his distance this time and remembered Rikuo's orders to look after her.

Kana on the other hand was staring deeply at the guy chest area. She thought he was a woman! She watched him sigh and look so bored at what he was doing. She felt sorry for making him guard her.

"Sorry about earlier." He spoke not expecting any response at all. She opened her mouth to say something and his eyes widen when he saw her do that, just for her to close it again. He hung his head in disappointment. He thought she would speak to him.

They were back to just staring at each other until her eyes widened. Awashima looked at her confusedly. Her breath came erratically and she slowly lifted her arm shakily, pointing a finger behind him and Awashima felt a strange, dangerous aura behind him. Was there an enemy he couldn't sense? He robotically turned his head towards where she pointed, suddenly afriad that he may see something. When he fully turned around, he couldn't see anything. He looked around the room cautiously but he still couldn't see anything, which confused him greatly. He felt something strange about the way she was reacting, like something was really _there._

He looked back at her and saw her taking her blanket and hide beneath it. He looked again just to see nothing again. _Was she hallucinating?_ It wouldn't be a surprise if she was.

Kana breathed in and out again to calm herself down. She saw it again and she noticed that she was the _only one_who can see it. The question is... what the heck was it? It didn't look human at all. It looked like a huge Halloween pumpkin but this one had arms and its eyes were those of a yellow eyed cat. Either way it was creepy, especially when it opened its mouth to reveal bones all over the place and some skulls here and there. She also saw a well inside with black water over pouring constantly. _Why am I seeing this?_ Was she finally crazy? She shut her eyes tightly, truly afraid at what it would do. _Rikuo..._She felt like crying again and she did. She cried with the thoughts of how her life would go on from now on. She knew she won't live peacefully for the next few days. _She knew..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rikuo, when will you ask her?" His grandfather asked, eating a sweet bun happily. Rikuo understood what he meant.

"I will do it today but," He transformed into his yokai form. "I'll be the one to talk to her." Night Rikuo smirked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope the fanservice in this chapter redeems the sins I have committed. I feel obligated to make everything alright because of Awesome dt. I know when xNightDreamerx read that chapter she will be at my case too xD You two are bad influence to everybody! LOL you made my dear Fede194 be like you U.U

**XxThe-Crest-Of-AnubisxX**: Kana knows she is mute xD She had an entire week to find that out. As for the healing part... I wonder how they will heal her.

**Fede194:**No amount of screaming can make someone mute that fast. I-I U.U I have no excuse lol. Now, now *sings* Baby don't cry~ Tonight~. Did she? I don't know :P

O_O Woah woah~ Girl, calm down and yes I did well to run XD I never knew I would save my life someday.

You will have to read to find out.

**Awesome D.T:** Holy shit! I will get worse than that :O! O.O Come at me bro~XD *pushing their limits* JK JK. I would never defy you.

**Nayrael:**You like it? I did it :D I'm glad you like it :3

2) Yes, she shouldn't compare them. LOL love your reviews! XD

3) You could say they don't know he is a sadist. I'll go fix that xD You made some good points with your reviews. You are writing a horror fiction :O Cool! I didn't know my horror elements were good but I'm happy to know I inspired you :)

4) Rei is innocent XD and LOL I wonder how the heck I became her fan when I'm doing this to her. Idk who Kyousai is but we should definitely meet XD

Geez everyone is out there to kill me. It is like you guys were waiting for the right moment where I'll make a mistake then use it against me. At least I have a fangirl slayer with me! Protect me mah love! lol

**Those blackmailing reviews XD you all are doing it wrong! I don't know who taught you to blackmail like that but you gotta learn from the professional *coughs*me*coughs*.**

**I'll see you next Tuesday I guess?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I took Nayrael criticism to the next level XD! Do I get a cookie now?**

Chapter 7

"Can someone tell me why Rikuo is sulking in a corner?" Amezo said, bewildered.

There was Rikuo on his favorite Sakura tree, sucking his thumb while pouting.

"Well, what happened is," Tsurara decided to tell the tale of what happened.

_Fairy Rikuo traveled through the sea of trees, flapping his wings aggressively, trying to reach the palace where princess Kana was being held captive._

"Yuki Onna, tell him the real story not some fantasy you have just created." Ao shook his head at her story.

"I was just trying to lighten up the mood." She puffed out her cheeks. "What actually happened is,"

_Night Rikuo was going to have to talk to her and by her he meant Kana. He was going to ask what happened to her in this form. It was a tough discussion to make but he had to do it._

_He walked confidently towards her room, expecting a shocked expression on her face. He slid the door open and walked in seeing the reaction he expected. He resisted the urge to smirk and took a seat across of her._

_"I know you have a lot of questions to ask but keep them till the end." He calmly said. "I want you..." He trailed off when he saw her crawl away from him to the wall. She seemed like she wanted to escape but the wall was the obstacle to her attempt._

_She had remembered a memory she had when she was locked in that cell._

**"Why are you doing this to me?" The girl cried.**

**"Because you are friends with that leader." Beyond smirked at her terrified expression."It is his fault that you are like this"**

_He walked to her and put a hand gently on her shoulder. She was quivering uncontrollably and her tears were visible to him. The way she looked at him caused his heart to clench._

_"Kana, are you okay?" He looked at her worriedly. She struggled to free herself but he kept a tight grip on her shoulder._

_"I won't let go." He sternly said. "I won't hurt you, I just want to hel-" He was cut off with a slap on his face. His iris dilated in shock as her action stunned him to silence. He let go of her and slowly brought his hand to his cheek. He looked at her, still stunned, and saw her accusing eyes._

'**_It was your fault that this happened to me'_**_ was what her eyes told him._

_She took her blanket and hid underneath it. It was his fault... He looked down in guilt and shame, slowly leaving the room. He had not said a single word after that._

"And that is why he is like this." She pointed at Rikuo, who was still sulking.

"Were you guys spying on him?" Amezo asked, confused at how they knew what had happened.

"Spying is this clan's specialty." Kubinashi admitted.

"You mean eavesdropping." Amezo sweat dropped at it.

Rikuo on the other hand held his cheeks, ignoring the people who were talking about him behind his back. His cheeks still stung from the slap she had given him.

"Why does she adore the day me?" He frowned at the fact she liked him in his day form and hated him in his night form. He went back to sucking his thumb like a child.

"Why do you look so pathetic, Rikuo?"

"Grandpa..." He looked away, not knowing what to say to him.

"Why don't you just tell her that you are a yokai?" His grandfather suggested.

"Are you crazy?" Rikuo exclaimed. He didn't want her to hate his day form too. Hating one of them was enough.

"She is the friend you spoke highly off. She will definitely accept you." He gave him advice.

"B-but this is the wrong time to tell her that!"

"Under any circumstances, a true friend would accept you for who you are. Give it a try." His grandfather guffawed like he knew what would happen and left.

"That old man." Rikuo shook his head at the crazy suggestion. He won't do it. No matter what happened he won't do such a crazy thing!

He jumped down gracefully from on top of the tree and went to his room feeling irritated with himself. He lay down on his bed and gazed at the ceiling. His grandfather's words rang in his head. Should he talk to her? If he did, what should he say to her? He gave an exasperated sigh. He didn't want her to look at him differently when she found out he was a yokai. He wanted her to live ignorant to his other form but he knew the truth couldn't stay hidden for long. There will be a time when he has to tell her who he is and that time would come soon. He closed his eyes tiredly, wanting to sleep but he had so many unnecessary thoughts that he grew restless eventually. It was going to be a long night.

**The next day**

He wondered if he would regret listening to his grandfather. He didn't know what to tell her or how to start. Why does he feel like that? He knew that once he told her, there won't be a chance to take back what he said. Maybe he feared her response. Maybe that made him hesitate from what he wanted to tell her.

"I wanted to tell you something..." He could just tell her something else. He could escape from telling her the truth.

"I'm a yokai." He blurted it out by accident. _What did I just do?_

She looked at him, stunned. He felt like he ruined his life. He didn't know why he said that. Maybe deep down he wanted her to hate him. Maybe he would stop resenting himself knowing she blamed him for what happened to her. After all, he deserved all the hate he would get.

He transformed for her to see with her own eyes that he was the one she hated. If she doubted what he said before, she wouldn't now.

"I'm Nura Rikuo... the leader of the night parade of a hundred demons." Her eyes widened when she saw him and she started to tremble from fear. She couldn't believe it. How could she believe it when the reason behind her torture was her friend?

It was all Rikuo's fault that this happened and she had to hold herself from crying and she glared at him. It was all his fault that she became mute. It was all his fault that she was tortured in every possible way. It was all his fault that she almost died or committed suicide many times... and she considered him her family? Her friend? When it was all his fault?

Rikuo waited for her to shout at him, hit him or do anything but instead she gave him a cold glare. He could see her clenching her kimono fabric tightly. She wanted to shout at him to get out, to leave but what could she say? She was shocked that he was a yokai... that he was _him_. She took her blanket and hid beneath it. She didn't want to see his face again.

"Kana..." He wanted to say something but decided against it. He went to a corner and sat there for hours, guarding her personally. The night shadowed his existence and he caught her coming out of her hideout with puffed eyes from crying. It amazed him how she cried quietly in such situation. She lit up the candle next to her with a match because it was getting too dark to see and left it near her. She took her pillow and encircled her arms around it while laying her head on top of the pillow. She stared off into space with a depressed expression.

When he told her that he was a yokai she felt betrayed, like her whole life was a lie. He was the reason why they died. Her parents were like pillars holding a building from collapsing on her. Losing them felt like a roof collapsed on her. She didn't get over her parents' death and probably never will but she had learned to live with it. There wasn't a day that went by that she didn't think of them. She wished she had just one more minute with them to tell them how much she loved them and how they meant the world to her. She never thought that losing a parent was like losing a piece of your heart.

_Mom, Dad, I miss you._

She missed them so much that it hurt. It hurt knowing that she would never get to feel their hugs or kisses again. That she may forget how their face looked like in the future even if she didn't want to. She was an orphan now and it was Rikuo's fault that she became like this. The more she thought about it, the more she felt herself hating him, more and more.

She didn't try to hold back her tears because she couldn't. She mourned their death many times before and wondered why it was hard to move on. She felt relieved though, that they died before she did. At least they wouldn't feel this gigantic hole in their heart when they found out that her death will be near too. That she would be joining them soon.

Rikuo looked at her as she cried again. He couldn't look away no matter how hard he tried. She was suffering and it was all his fault. His heart ached knowing he can't comfort her. He had wanted to protect his friends but he failed miserably. He couldn't give up yet. He needed to protect her and make sure she gets back to the same girl he knew and loved.

For the next 3 days Rikuo would secretly guard her and observe her actions. He found out something strange about her. First would be the way she stared off into space. It was always in the same direction and what was strange about it was the fact she would stare till night came like she was scared of something. Second would be her actions. She would wave randomly and walk in circles, keeping an eye at the center. He also saw her poke thin air, afraid. It confused him, the way she was acting. He wondered if she had gone mad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rikuo." His grandfather sipped his tea as he watched Rikuo's attempt to sneak out secretly to Kana's room. "Going to see your friend again?"

"Grandpa!" Rikuo shouted, startled. "Don't scare people like that."

His grandfather ignored him and asked "Why don't you try again?"

"She won't accept me." He sighed.

"Stop blaming yourself. You didn't know this had happened to her." It reminded him of the past when his wife almost died because of him. He blamed himself for it but his wife would always comfort him, telling him it wasn't his fault. He smiled sadly, remembering his wife.

"But..."

"You know what is important?"

"What?"

"Your feelings. Tell her how you really feel and if you fail, keep trying till she accepts you." He took his last sip and walked away, reminiscing of the past.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Look Kana, I'm sorry for what happened to you... Should I say it like this?" Rikuo paced back and forth not sure how he should bring the subject up. He was afraid to show his face after revealing his yokai form to her.

"Arghhh" He ruffled his hair in frustration. "I'll just do it!" He opened the door, feeling like he became best friends with this specific door.

Kana snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the door open. Her eyes narrowed when she saw who it was.

"Kana-chan..."She looked like she hadn't slept or eaten for days. He watched her anxiously, completely forgetting what he wanted to say but he remembered the one thing he deeply wanted to tell her.

"I'm sorry."

She clenched her fist to control anger.

"I'm truly sorry."

Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. _Sorry won't fix everything that happened._

"I promise to protect you."

She grasped her head as many unwanted memories invaded her mind. He triggered the recalling of a memory she wished to forget with all her heart.

_"What do you think Rihan's son would say? Sorry? It was my fault? I promise to protect you?" He laughed, finding it amusing. She gasped when he choked her._

_"If I strangled your throat, would I get to see your horrified face again?" He smirked before he tightly squeezed her neck to the point her larynx broke._

_Her pupil diluted from the intensity of pain. No scream or sound was heard. He let her go as she vomited blood. It stained her clothes and was all over the floor. Blood started to leak from around her neck where his nails dug in. Kana never died before but if she had to guess how it felt, she would say it felt like how she is feeling right now._

"I want to help you but I can't because you aren't telling me what's wrong with you. It upsets me when you shut me out without even giving me the answer as to why you are doing this." Rikuo continued to pour his heart out.

She couldn't even hear him anymore. She was just about to rip her hair off from the memory that continued to play.

_He grabbed her hair dragging her lifeless body with him and smashed her face on the wall. The sound of bones cracking was loud and clear. She felt like she was going to die from pain. She couldn't see clearly either. Darkness was trying to swallow her. Blood oozed out of her head as she winced in pain._

_"You can't sleep yet."_

_He smashed her head again and slid it across the wall, decorating the wall with crimson color of love. He threw her aside because she was now useless and admired the rose he made out of her blood._

_The girl was literally drowning from her own blood. She felt her life slowly fade away as she gazed at the ceiling, feeling excruciating pain from every inch of her body._

_"This happened to you because of him. If you weren't his friend you would have lived a happy life with your parents."_

_She couldn't hear properly but she caught what he said. Tears rolled down from the corner of her eyes from the pain she was feeling and how misfortunate she was. He was right... this happened because of him._

_"Think about the life you could have if he wasn't there with you." He took out a knife and decided to cut her abdomen open. She couldn't even speak and the pain was too unbearable for her to move away._

She shook her head frantically. She brought her hands on her ears to stop the voices in her head. _Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop, STOP!_

"Are you even listening to me?" Rikuo asked, misunderstanding her actions as not wanting to listen to him.

She was at the brink of having a mental breakdown. The memory didn't stop there. It continued to play like a tape that had been broken.

_He slowly got his hand inside the wound he just created, making her bleed more. Her mouth opened to scream but instead more blood brimmed out of it. She wanted to scream and ask for help but no sound was coming out. She was truly drowning in her own blood._

_"Don't worry, I'm almost done." He announced to her._

_She was surprised she hadn't passed out yet. He enjoyed tormenting her so much. He took his hand out and wiped it with a napkin._

_"You can't escape from me because no matter where you are_**_I will always find you_**_." He laughed like a mad scientist who just achieved what he wanted to. "I'll play doctor now."_

_He took a stapler from the table and stapled her bleeding stomach close_.

She cried really hard at the memory that she wanted to forget the most. She wanted to leave the past behind her and live in a future full of happiness but no matter what happened the past continues to haunt her. She wanted to pretend that everything was okay, that everything _will_be okay. She wanted to live her unrealistic fantasy where she would have a new family, a new life but reality will always prevail. It was like she was stuck in a maze where there is no way out and that her only option was to die. She was going to die sooner or later. It was her destiny because he will find her and when he does, he will kill her.

"Kana! Listen to me." Rikuo firmly said.

She didn't want to hear what he wanted to say anymore so she took the bowl full of food off the tray and threw it at him, trying to scare him away. He dodged it in time.

"I know you are mad but I didn't want this to happen!" He shouted as he dodged another plate. "I didn't want you to suffer! If I knew this would happen to you I would have rushed there to save you. I don't like seeing you like this."

She shook her head in denial, tears flowing down her face while she picked up the last glass she had. It was his fault and she hated him for it. Suffer? He didn't know what she had been through and never will because he never experienced the pain she had. _I've had enough..._

**_I will find you._**

_I don't want to live anymore... what was the use of living if you are going to be tortured for it? I just want to die already._

She threw the glass and at that moment the pumpkin did something other than just stare at her emotionlessly all day. It opened its mouth and took a rusty arrow from there. It shot it at her while Kana stayed frozen in her place, gasping at the sudden movement it made. Everything went slow-motion to Kana as she stared in shock at the arrow that will take her life away. Her entire life played before her eyes.

_"This is our baby. Isn't she beautiful?" A man told a woman that laid on the bed looking exhausted. She cried when she saw the baby._

_"My beautiful daughter."_

Her life continued to play in a split second.

_"Can't anybody stop that idiot?" Saori sighed before she looked at Kana and waved at her. "Kana!"_

_"Kana, look at this cute purse I bought."Natsumi giggled, showing off the purse she bought._

_"Ienaga-kun, we will definitely catch some yokai today!" Kiyotsugu spouted his nonsense again._

_"I won! I got a goal! I can't believe this!" Jiro hugged Kana, carrying her around because of happiness."Thank you so much Kana for watching my game."_

_"Kana-chan! I think this would look pretty on you" Rikuo smiled happily at her._

Her eyes widen as the arrow went right through her head, killing her instantly. Her body falling down lifeless with a thud.

"KANA!" Rikuo screamed horridly. His body froze as reality hit him like a stab in the heart.

"Kana..." He crawled towards her slowly, still not believing what he is seeing. He held her bleeding head in shock.

"Are you alright..." He choked those words out as he stared at her soulless eyes. "No...this isn't happening."

Tears fell down to her face, knowing she died leaving him behind. He held her tightly, feeling the blood soaking his hand. He sobbed at the fact he couldn't save her in time.

"KANA!" His scream echoed in the lonely night.

_Do you believe in destiny? It was said that our fate was made before we even existed. That God knows what_ _has happened and what will happen. Why do we live in a world where our fate was already decided to us? It is like being a Puppet, living a life that someone chose for you. God knew that I will die on this fateful day. He knew... My name is Kana Ienaga and I've died at the age of 13 because it was ... my destiny._

**The funeral**

It was a cloudy day, one fit for a funeral. The death of Kana Ienaga took place where her parents were also buried. She watched... She watched people come and go after throwing a flower at her grave. She found out that she died and was just nothing but a ghost now.

She looked at her funeral with a foreign feeling. She never thought she would die young and that she would get to see her own grave. She have heard that people with regrets turn into ghost but she never believed that until today.

She felt the presence of someone so she looked away from her grave and saw her friends.

Saori lay a flower at her grave before she broke down crying. Natsumi patted her friend's back and joined her. They hugged each other for comfort and continued to spill the endless tears.

_Why are they crying?_She looked at Jiro, who stayed at the corner near a tree. He was trying hard to hold back tears but they kept spilling. He wiped them aggressively and tried to stop his tears but it all proved futile.

She looked at Kiyotsugu next. He held a frown on his face, not believing she died. She saw him clenching his hands tightly while breathing in and out. He brought a hand to his face to cover his crying from everyone.

_Why?_ She also saw Yura there. She had her hand in a praying manner and was crying silently.

_Why do they care so much about me?_ She felt herself cry. She looked around for one last person but couldn't find him anywhere. She walked away from her friends. Seeing them cry wasn't what she wished to see and searched for the last person. She let her legs lead her to where he is and found herself standing in front of his house.

_Does he even care about me?_ She wondered, taking a step inside. She saw Tsurara pacing back and forth, looking really terrible.

"Yuki Onna.." She saw a large guy talk to Tsurara.

"AO!" She cried. "He is doing it again! What should I do?" She looked like she was having a mental breakdown.

Kana frowned, she have never seen Tsurara like this before. She hardly cried and for her to cry this hard was worrying her. Rain started to drop one by one before it rained hard quickly.

She took cover by passing through the house since she was a ghost and decided to search for Rikuo. Until she stumbled upon a room, full of empty bottles, dangerous weapons and the place looked unorganised. She saw a figure with white and black hair in a corner drinking sake. She slowly walked towards him and took a glance at his face. It was Rikuo and he looked a mess.

She heard the door open and looked at who it was.

"Rikuo-sama, please stop!" Tsurara shouted.

Kana was confused on what was going on.

"Leave me alone!" He shouted back drunkenly.

"Please stop hurting yourself!" She refused to back down easily.

Kana saw blood coming out. She gasped in shock when she saw a cut in his wrist. She tried to hold his hand but her hand passed through him. She forgot she was a ghost.

"NO!" He threw a tantrum and took a knife, cutting his hand with it.

"Rikuo, stop!" Kana shouted as she tried to stop him but her hand passed through him like last time.

"Rikuo-sama!" Tsurara rushed to help him, just to get shoved harshly away from him.

"Rikuo! What are you doing? Stop this!" Kana yelled at him. "Why are you doing this? Can't you see that she cares about you?" No one can hear her.

"You don't know what I've been through!" He said, angrily.

Kana felt Deja vu. _Didn't I say that before?_ She remembered herself thinking that no one would understand if they haven't experience it themselves.

He threw the bottle in his hand at Tsurara and screamed monstrously.

Kana was taken aback by the familiar scenery. She looked at Rikuo just to see herself in that position. She turned to Tsurara just to see Rikuo there. _Did I act like that?_It took her a long time to realize how foolish she was.

"She didn't forgive me!" He sobbed, hugging his knees and buried his face. "She hated me."

She swallowed her emotions at the fact he still thought she hated him. The immense feeling of regret she felt at that moment made her wish she could turn back time and forgive him.

"It was all my fault." He brokenly said.

"It is not! I'm sorry Rikuo. I'm sorry..." She wished her voice could reach him. "I forgive you."

He gave a bitter laugh all of sudden. "Now I'm hearing voices. Did I really want her to forgive me that badly?"

He could hear her! Kana smiled, feeling relieved that she could tell him how she really felt.

"I forgive! It was not your fault! I'm sorry for everything I've done to you. I just want you to know that I'm truly happy that you consider me your friend till now. I never knew I was blissed with such great friend that loved me even after all I've done." She kneed down and gave him a hug. Much to her surprise she didn't pass through him this time.

He gave a confused look. "Why do I feel warm? Am I forgiven?" It looked like he was looking at her but she knew he couldn't see her. She gave one last smile, feeling really light like she could float now. Light started to shine on her and she found herself floating away.

"I really wanted to forgive him in person." She felt that regret again as she slowly faded away with the light.

"I wish I could turn back time." A single tear rolled down her face.

When she opened her eyes again she was back where the arrow was shot toward her. _I don't want to die in regrets._Was the last thing she thought before blood splattered across the floor.

"Tsurara! Medical attention!" Kubinashi order.

"Hai!"

"Ao! Kurotabou!" They nodded their head in understanding.

"Ao, you check the left side while I check the right." They immediately went to action. Itaku and Awashima followed their lead.

Kubinashi tightened his grip on the door looking confused. What the heck just happened? He couldn't sense any enemy from outside that could have attacked. He observed the door closely and couldn't find a single scratch on it. From the inside? He witnessed that arrow form from thin air but that was impossible. Whoever did that from outside was a skilled archer for that arrow to slip from under his nose.

"Rikuo-sama! Are you okay?" He rushed toward his master.

"Kana!" Rikuo shouted at the dazed girl beneath him. He gritted his teeth at his bleeding arm. He managed to push her head with his hand just in time before the arrow killed her. The arrow cut through his arm and into the wall, creating a crater from the force. He did not want to imagine what would have happened if he didn't save her in time.

She slowly snapped out of it when she saw his worried red eyes._I got back..._She started to cry, remembering that she thought she was dead and then attacked him with a hug. He groaned from the instense pain that shot through his arms from her movement.

"Are you okay?" Rikuo asked, not understand her sudden change in behaviour. She just held him tighter, afraid that if she let go he would disappear. He stroked her hair gently and whispered assuring words, while rocking back and forth to calm her down till she eventually fell asleep.

"Rikuo-sama!" Tsurara practically jumped across the room to him and spread the medical kit all over the place. She looked like she ran a marathon and came back. She quickly applied ointment and bandaged his arm.

"There! All done." She wiped the sweat off her forehead. "We have to wait till Zen-sama comes back to heal your injury." She wasn't a doctor to fix such wounds unlike Zen. Rikuo nodded in understanding and decided to change the subject to something important.

"Did you find out who's behind this?" Rikuo asked, still hugging the girl.

Kubinashi shook his head. "They are still searching."

"Do you think they wanted to kill Rikuo-sama?" Tsurara interuppted.

"If they wanted to kill me they should have shot it at me not Kana."

"Then do you think the target is Kana?"

"Maybe, maybe not but whoever it is must be a powerful yokai." Kubinashi answered.

"Tsurara and Kubinashi, I want you to gather everyone. We are going to have a meeting." Rikuo proclaimed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

EDIT 2**: I hope Nayrael liked this chapter better than the previous one. *Throws Nayrael a ball with "Rose's responsibility" written over it* Fangirls, you can attack him now LOL!**

Phew! Finally finished. Now that I have gotten rid off this problem I can finally write some RikuoXKana moments. Rikuo will also find out that she is mute in the next chapter (About time)

**Nayrael**: Lol Yeah xD

Okay I will fix that. I thought it would be different since it is Rikuo.

What kind of thoughts? The food one? It will be around that time.

I was eating an ice cream when I read your review and I have to say you had me halting the spoon from what I read. LOL What kind of yokai was he? o.O Painter? *-* We will be best friends!

**xNightDreamerx**: O no you came back xD I guess you don't forgive me...

**Fede194**:Lol It is okay. It is quite accurate I think xD I'm no genius here so~. Why did you reread the first chapter? It does have a clue I guess. :P

There could be hope or maybe there isn't.

You will find out ~ I'm about to reveal it soon :3

Exactly XD! Well, she isn't cooperating with them so =/

**silvergoldmoonlight**:Don't feel pressured to review :) She/he is.

Yeah something like that.

You could say there will be more LOL

**Awesome D.T:**There will be more in the next chapter to redeem myself. Geez I think I'll be visiting Kei and Beyond soon. Maybe because of this chapter since torture comes in different forms.

It was important xD

Ta-dah! You found out and no, she attacks because of mistrust and for the spies part it could be a reason too.

Awashima is my girl/guy! There will be some Awashima with Kana moments :3

**XxThe-Crest-Of-AnubisxX** :My angel! I think the next chapter is worth it though *laughs evily*

Thanks guys so much for the love and support. This chapter came really late! Sorry~! See you next Tuesday!


	8. Chapter 8

**#Forever redeeming myself from the sins I've committed lol.**

**Itaku~ dear, say the disclaimer.**

**Itaku: Who are you to order me around? *Glares at her***

**... You have such a fantastic hairstyle!**

**Itaku: *sighs while shaking his head* She doesn't own Nurarihyon no mago because if she did it would be a really bad anime.**

**HEY!**

Chapter 8

"Don't push yourself too hard." Rikuo warned Kana as he helped guide her to a seated position. He had been on the edge ever since the last incident that almost killed her. He had this ability to not help but worry about everything. They couldn't find the culprit or any information that could be useful for their search. So far, they were going nowhere.

She smiled and nodded to him. He found it suspicious how she was not talking to anyone. Countless thoughts have invaded his mind as to why she was not saying anything.

"Did someone threaten to kill you if you talked to us?" He asked, on guard. They could be spying on them if she was still quiet till now.

She blinked of few times before her lips stretched to a grin in amusement. She made some hand gesture by point an index finger to her throat and making a 'No' sign. Rikuo just stared at her blankly feeling really stupid for not understanding what she was trying to say.

"Ummm," He scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"She is trying to tell you she can't talk, idiot!" He heard someone shushing the person that talked making him sweatdrop. He looked back just to find them all hiding somewhere. Some did a good job in hiding while some were quite obvious. He facepalmed really hard and shook his head at their antics.

"So you can't talk?"

She nodded her head to him.

"...Why?" He felt afraid of the answer like he knew the answer but couldn't seem to believe it until she confirm it. "I'll bring a paper and a pencil for you to write." He said rashly and left the room.

Now that he was gone she went back to staring at the pumpkin. It had been acting strange ever since she woke up. It would usually stare at her all day like she was the only one that existed in this room. Even if someone else got in, it would ignore them like they didn't exist but now it stopped staring at her and had been looking at Rikuo instead. She had a pretty good idea why and that didn't cease her worries.

"I'm back." Rikuo announced, setting a sketchbook and a pencil down to her. She took them and started writing on it before she showed it to him.

'I'm mute.'

It took a few minutes for the words to sink in. It made sense why she wasn't speaking to him or anyone at all. He hung his head in shame and regret. He truly wondered what happened to her.

"Do you want to eat lunch with us?" He changed the subject feeling rather uncomfortable with it.

She nodded as they both stood up. He held her hand and walked her out.

"Everyone wants to see you if you don't mind. They might look scary and strange but they aren't like that." He continued his rambling about his family members while Kana listened intently to what he had to say. He would make few jokes about them making Kana laugh soundlessly.

"We are here." Rikuo proclaimed, waiting for her signal to get in. She just stared at the door, hearing a lot of chattering and laughing on the other side. She forced a smile on her face in reassurance. She was nervous but she didn't want him to know that. She wondered if they will accept her after all the things she have done to them.

The moment he opened the door everything suddenly became quiet. Their stares were making her really uncomfortable but she tried her best to conceal it. A small crow flew towards her and started to observe her.

"This is the girl that single handedly took out some of our warriors?" He held his hand on his heart and he flew down on the floor dramatically. "Our clan is ruined." He choked out a sob before he gave a sigh and died.

"Our father is so embarrassing." A woman with a shoulder length hair who wore a pair of glasses, sighed at the scene. The other two siblings agreed with her.

"Hey, do you remember me?" Natto tugged on the hem of her kimono."We met at Ryota Neko's restaurant."

More of the small yokai greeted her and chatted with her animatedly. They let her sit and started to show her their 'yokai' skills which were pretty much arm wrestling. It turned into a fight at the end which amused her greatly, especially when everyone ignored them which made her assume that they do this often enough for them to be unfazed by it.

Out of all the people in the room, she felt herself bewitched by one of them. She couldn't take her eyes off him. The way his head floats above his shoulders was plain amazing. On top of it he had no neck. It fascinated her and made her wonder how he can live like this.

He felt someone was staring at him so he turned around to see who was looking at him just to see it was Rikuo's friend. She averted her gaze embarrassedly for being caught staring.

He let out a heavy sigh before he walked toward her and kneeled down in front of her. He swept the two yokai, who were rolling and punching each other by the collar.

"You are making our guest uncomfortable." He scolded them. He turned to Kana to apologize for their behaviour just to be taken off guard by the way her hand swayed at where his neck was supposed to be. She then stared at her hand like it turned invisble. He could have sworn he saw stars in her eyes. He felt a sudden urge to leave before an event he feared the most would happen. He didn't even get a chance to escape just to have his head taken away by her already. She was faster than she let on.

"Wa- not the head." He closed his eyes, breathing in and out to calm his nerves. He hated it the most when someone played with his head or take it away. No one had ever done this to him before other than Rikuo when he was young. _It must be human nature, wait, scratch that._He remembered having his head punched by Ao, Kurotabou and Kejoro before.

Kana on the other hand just swing his head around just to make sure this was real. _How is this even possible?_ She bought his head to her eye level just to see a deadpan look. Kubinashi was NOT amused.

"Let go of me." He commanded her. For some reason Kana couldn't take him seriously when she was carrying his head so instead she hugged him affectionately. It was like having a teddy bear to be your hugging partner.

"Hey! I said let me go!" Kubinashi tried to free himself helplessly. She grinned at him clearly satisfied and then she placed his head back to his body. Kubinashi blushed from embarrassment and shyness. He couldn't believe a human would do this to him. In the Nura clan, he felt like he was the last person humans would accept because of his floating head. Whenever a human found out he had no neck they would either scream in horror and probably faint, or would run off in fear of what they saw. It was the first time he saw a human other than Rikuo that liked him this much on their first meeting and humiliated him while she was at it.

She hastily wrote on her sketch book something and then showed it to him to read. He resisted the urge to back away from her admiring look and looked at what she wrote.

'How do you function exactly?'

From what she knows the brain usually send signals to the body by passing the neck first but he had no neck so how does his brain send signals to his body? Unless his brain is a wireless then it is not possible.

"Ummm." He didn't know how to answer that question. He was saved though by the small yokai who attacked him.

"Are you trying to steal our Kana?" One of the yokai shouted before they tickled him. Kana chuckled soundlessly at the scene in front of her.

"The food is finally here." Kejoro announced and everyone drooled at the feast they have made. One of the yokai sneaked his hand to take just to have it slapped by Kejoro. "Wait."

Kejoro, Wakana, Tsurara, Yukari and Reira helped setting the food on the table for everyone to eat. Rikuo sat next to Kana and enjoyed the food with everyone accompany. The girls gossiped about the latest news with Kana while the guys argued about something she didn't pay attention too. She had never felt so welcomed before.

"We are going to a hot spring tonight. Do you want to join us?" Yukari asked her. Kana thought for a moment before she shook her head.

"Why?" Reira gave her a confused look. "You should steal this chance to relax physically and mentally."

Kana hesitate on telling them why but decided to trust them. She wrote the reason why and gave them the sketch to read. All of the girls grouped together to read.

'I still have scars on my body.'

"Don't worry about it. You can still wear a towel to hide them but don't let that hold you back." Kejoro winked at her. Kana thought over what she said: she did believe she deserved a good, hot, relaxing bath. She made an 'Ok' sign and finished eating her food.

**Few hours later…**

They all took a ride with this magical carriage (That's what Kana thought) to a reserved famous hot spring they have went to before. Rikuo's grandfather decided not to tag along for some unknown reason and told them to enjoy their trip.

They all rushed in and made themselves at home. The men had their own room while the women had theirs too. They were just so many of them that they had to share rooms with at least someone.

"Ienaga-san, hurry up!" Tsurara shouted, ready to leave the room. Kana quickly signaled to her to go ahead and that she will be coming right after her. Tsurara nodded in understanding and left the room.

Kana was busy unpacking her small backpack she bought with her. Tsurara was kind enough to let Kana borrow some of her clothes for her stay with them since they wore the same size. _I should hurry up._ She finished packing her back and hurriedly left the room.

"Hey, Kana, over here." Awashima waved to her. Kana looked at her just to see her walking in her own direction.

"Want me to show you the way to hot spring?" Kana just found herself staring at her chest. She didn't know what made her do it but her hands placed themselves on her breast. Awashima reacted by backing away.

"Why did you do that?" Awashima couldn't help but ask.

Kana blushed embarrassedly by her actions. She made some hand gesture about her chest and for some reason Awashima understood her completely.

"Oh about that? I'm a woman at night and a male in the day." Awashima explained to the confused girl. Kana looked at her in amazement. _Yokai can do that too?_ Awashima noticed the look and gave a chuckle.

"Not all yokai are like that. I'm special." She bragged to her and wrapped her arm around Kana shoulder like they were best friend. "Anyway, let's go."

Awashima led the way to the hot spring and no one was in the changing room which led them to think that they were the last to go, Awashima pretty much just stripped naked and didn't care about the towel while Kana had hers firmly wrapped around herself.

Awashima ran toward the hot spring and jumped while screaming her head off to announce her arrival. Kana decided to follow her lead since it seemed really fun and jumped happily, splashing the poor person near her just to find her happiness cut short immediately when she found out she made the biggest mistake in her entire life. Her jaw literally dropped to the ground when she found out where she was.

All the males stared in shock at the uninvited person who stood out the most since she was the only woman here minus Awashima. Kana quickly brought a hand to her eyes to cover them. She wanted to scream and apologize but no sound come out. _Excuse me while I leave..._ She walked back just to bumped into someone. She spread her hand a bit to peak on who she bumped into and saw night Rikuo.

"Why are there two women in the male hot spring?" Kurotabou asked, regretting taking his towel off. The other guys were trying to find a place to hide from the eyes of a certain person.

Itaku slapped his forehead, glad that he didn't take his towel off yet. He had a pretty good idea why there was a woman here. He could only give an accusing look to Awashima. He was used to Awashima invading them in her woman form but he can't say the same for another woman.

"Awashima, you should have known not to bring a woman here." Itaku said, annoyed. Those from the Tono village gave Awashima an accusing look when they heard him say that while those from the Nura clan were confused at what Awashima had to do with this.

"Come on, guys and girls should start bathing together."She was the only one who shared that thought seeing how everyone shook their head frantically. "Right, Kana?"

She took advantage of Kana's weak defense and tugged the towel off her before she pushed her to Rikuo with a mischievous grin on her face. Rikuo lost his balance from the sudden movement and fell down dragging Kana with him. The sound of the water splashing alerted everyone to look at the couple. The first one to get out was Kana, she wiped the water out of her face with her hand just to find her towel was missing. She covered her chest area hurriedly and tried to snatch her towel back blindly, and wrapped it around herself. She let out a sigh of relief just to see Rikuo come out with Natto covering his private part with a wooden plate.

"Why do I feel like I have done this before?" Natto muttered, being hit by deja vu.

"Who stole my towel?" Rikuo shouted angrily just to see Kana's face as red as a tomato. He gave a confused look just to realize why.

"A-WA-SHI-MA!" Rikuo shriek was enough to make the birds nearby fly away, scared.

**On the other side…**

"Hey, did you hear that?" Kejoro asked.

"It is probably the guys having so much fun." Wakana said, carefree.

"Yeah, that could be it." Kejoro nodded in agreement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was early in the morning already and Rikuo still couldn't sleep. He couldn't help but turn right and left, restless to find a comfortable position. The snoring of Ao wasn't helping him sleep at all. It sounded like a volcano erupted to his ears. Much to his surprise, everyone who was sharing the room with him managed to sleep with this much noise. He let out a heavy sigh and then decided to just get out of the room to breathe in fresh air.

There was a beautiful Jacaranda tree nearby that caught his attention. He was about to go and climb it when he noticed a figure sitting, watching the cold breeze sway the tree in a gentle motion.

"Kana?" She snapped out of trance and looked at him. She smiled and patted the seat next to her for him to sit. He complied with her wishes and asked her a question.

"What are you doing here?"

She opened her sketchbook and wrote something on it.

'I couldn't sleep so I came here to get some fresh air.' She showed it to him before she added another detail.

'Want to eat some fruits with me? Wakana-san gave them to me to eat.' He noticed the fork and knife on top of a plate full of fruits then continued to read.

'What about you? What are you doing here?'

"No thanks." He replied to her previous question and answered her other question. "I couldn't sleep either."

She nodded her head in understand and they both stared at the tree. The scenery relaxed both their mind and soul. For the first time in a long time Rikuo let his guard down.

"Are you happy?" He asked her. She nodded, smiling while cutting a large piece of watermelon into piece.

"I'm glad to hear that." He smiled and turned to look at her just to see her visible trembling back.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly, reaching his hand to hold her shoulder just to look at her in shock at the unexpected turn of event that suddenly happened. Of all the shocking things that happened this past few weeks this one took him completely off guard. He never thought or even dreamed of the day where Kana Ienaga would stab him in the gut with a knife. His eyes widen in shock as blood oozed out from his gut.

_Why did this happen? Why?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Man, I just love how this chapter started out happy and ended up like this. I'll be waiting for the death threats xD I have Nayrael to my rescue.

A lot of bad news happened this past week so I kinda lost half of my soul with it XD but seriously T_T why is this happening to me? So I just need to be happy now by watching some happy/funny videos to regain back my happiness :3 I'm so done being depressed!

**Awesome D.T:**Maybe I am? xD I want mah revenge lol I think needing Zen now is too soon because from now on you will be saying this in every single future chapter XD

No, don't do this to me! Let me out of here! How dare you swallow the key! Now how will I ever get out of here? *Threatens you* If you don't go the the bathroom and get me back this key, you can consider Kana as a good as dead. *insert crazy laugh here*

Awww thank you.

**XxThe-Crest-Of-AnubisxX :**I hope it did with the Kubinashi,Awashima, and Rikuo moments :3 It is painfully short for an author xD but I do get the feeling well since I'm a reviewer myself and no I can't LOL! It is already too much for me.

**Fede194:**I appreciate the fact you would go through the effort of writing this for me *throws heart*

O yeah! You got it right. :3

Aww thank you! I love every single on of my reviewers!

I doubt he will be jealous tho but we need jealousy from now on.

**Nayrael:**I like that quote! It is awesome *-*

You think? Well, well~ how about now? XD

**xNightDreamerx:**Here is a cookie *gives you one* Just don't bite me XD We should be in a team called "Kubinashi for the win" LOL

Put your studying first than my story. It is important to have you succeed and since you said that, I won't abandon this story.

I want to say that even though **silvergoldmoonlight**had been very busy these past two weeks (She is back!) she still managed to beta my story in her already restricted time. In my eyes she acted in a very professional way and I totally love her. I can't give her a trophy but an ice cream should totally work xD I mean, who doesn't love ice cream? I'll make sure to work hard and hopefully, I will be able to finish this story. Thanks Silvia so much for you effort. Have a good day :)


	9. Chapter 9

**To those who have exams, Good luck!**

Chapter 9

**When he let his guard down**

She took out the knife and dived into the face. Rikuo, out of reflex managed to block the attack, losing his balance while he was it. He fell down on the floor with a thud following Kana, who pushed her weight on him with her knife blocked by his hand. Not only did she have an advantage by being on top of him, she also easily overpowered him because of the injured arm and the fresh wound he just got.

**Kill him**

He gritted his teeth in pain and tried his best to push the knife away from him. Beads of sweat trickled down the side of his face from the amount of energy he was using.

"Why are you doing this?" He choked the words out. She responded by letting one of her hands clench into a fist and punched him really hard on his new wound. He let out a cry of pain and loosened his grip on her hand letting her strike immediately to his face with her knife. He managed to dodge the attack by changing his head position in time just to receive only a cut on his cheek. The strike was enough to create a small crater on the ground. He didn't give her enough time to recover her knife back by rolling her aside and got himself on top of her instead.

"I said why are you doing this?" He demanded while he held both of her hand down. She head butt him across his face and reversed them back to where they were. She tried to get her knife back but found out it was stuck to the ground. That didn't stop her from forcefully sliding the knife across the dirt, displaying her inhuman strength. The knife went out enough for her to swiftly target his throat with the resolve to slit his throat open.

_Someone... SAVE HIM!_

She was punched in the head aggressively sending her flying into a wall, breaking it. The hit knocked all the air in Kana's lungs. She stood up shakily with an unsteady position. The sound of water dropping caught her attention. Her eyes fell upon the small hole that the water seemed to leak from and looked at the large water storage tank. She felt herself walk again with no control at all toward the large tank and smashed her leg at it, creating a dent on it. Even though she didn't know why she was moving against her own will that didn't mean she didn't feel the pain that shot through her. Was she controlled by someone? She was shocked when she found herself attacking Rikuo and couldn't understand what was going on.

She continued smashing her leg against the water tank with no explanation on why she was doing it. She, herself wondered what she would do next. With one last kick she created a massive hole in it. She jumped out of the away in time before the water fled out madly to her like it did to the hot spring like a waterfall. She walked slowly and watched the hot spring they were in yesterday flood quickly. What was she trying to gain from this? She spread her arms as wide as she could and slowly fell forward to the flooded water.

**If you fail**

She regained control of her body again and tried to get out of the irrepressible amount of water that kept on pouring. Just when she was about to get out she felt her head get shoved back inside the water.

**Kill yourself**

She looked at the intruder who did that to her just to be surprised by someone that look exactly like her. The only difference was that she had a black sclera and red iris.

"Now, now, Kana-chan. Don't resist." She smiled in a disturbing manner before she shoved her head back inside. Kana tried to struggle by risking her flutter kick and get her lookalike's hand out of her head. It was proved futile when she just sank deeper and deeper with her look alike pushing her down. _Why! _Kana thought furiously as she tried to push her away from her. As if she read her mind she gave her an answer.

"We were meant to die." She whispered, causing bubbles to float upward. She gave her a serene smile and then disappeared.

She tried to swim out with the short amount of time she had with her breath lasting but she stood frozen to her place. She couldn't move! Her paralyzed body was making it hard for her to move or even struggle. Panic coursed her way to her body as she realized that she would die.

She tried to not breathe in the water but out of her own free will she inhaled it. The burning sensation made its way to her chest. She wanted to use her strength to swim her way out but her body gave up on her and just made her sink further. She wanted to scream for help but no sound came out. Darkness evolved her vision and soon her body shut itself down to unconsciousness.

"Kana-chan!" Rikuo searched the area where he saw the pile of wood scattered around. He looked around frantically on a rock for the brunette but he couldn't find her. He continued to look just to see a body deep inside the water. He rashly jumped down and made his way through the water, leaving dispersal of ripples behind him. Blood tainted the water in a swirl motion while he dived inside and swim toward her. He encircled his arm around her and swam to the surface of the water. He trudged out the water breathing heavily and lay her down gently on a flat surface. He put his ear over her mouth to feel or hear if she was breathing but it was no use.

"Someone call 119!" He ordered the nearby yokai. Out of reflex, Tsurara was the first to move fast and ran inside to find a phone.

He elevated her feet above her body and waited 6 seconds to see if she will wake up but she didn't. He laid her feet back down and with two fingers he carefully lifted her chin and in preparation for CPR. He took a breath in and out to prepare himself first before he held his breath and compressed her lips. He blew air in her two times before he let go and had his hands in a pumping position with one of his hands on top of the other. He started pressing down hard and repeatedly underneath her chest thirty times while grimacing in pain. He repeated the cycle several times until she gagged the water out. He let out a sigh in relief before he crashed to the ground in agony.

After Kana regained consciousness from the terrible experience of drowning, it made her feel nauseous. She would never wish drowning on even her worst enemies. Hearing Rikuo cries jerked her back to reality. Her eyes widen in remembrance that she stabbed him. She wanted to explain to him that she didn't do it but all that managed to get out of her mouth was nothing. She probably looked like a dying fish that was thrown on a dry surface, struggling to breathe. She noticed his pained eyes that made her realize that she should help him first. She held his hand and thought of wrapping his arm around her shoulder just retreat it back because of a scary glare toward her from Ao.

Ao carried Rikuo bridal style making him let out another cry in pain.

"I'm sorry Rikuo-sama" He gave a quick apology and ran inside in hopes of finding someone that will help him. Everyone who woke up from the smell of blood followed Ao worriedly. He found a worried looking Tsurara biting her bottom lips helplessly.

"Yuki-Onna." Ao greeted in hopes of hearing some good news but instead he got bad news.

"I tried calling Zen-sama but he isn't answering." The person they needed the most wasn't here which only led panic to everyone in the room.

"Should I freeze his wounds?" She suggested to reduce the risk. They discussed among themselves over whether they should go with what she said or not and in the end they decided to go with it. Ao lay the passed out boy down in his room and let Tsurara do her job . There was a thick moment of silence between them until someone decided to bring the subject they all were curious about.

"About Rikuo-sama friend... Do you think she wants to kill him?" Natto asked, hiding behind Kejoro, afraid from their reaction.

"I say she is innocent! Awashima slammed his hand down on the wooden floor. "I bet someone was controlling her into killing Rikuo and wants us to blame her." He crossed his arms and huffed at what kind of bastard would do that.

"I'm on team Rikuo." He declared already knowing that Rikuo would be thinking the same thing. Kejoro, Reira and Yukari exchanged looks before they changed their position by sitting on the left side which meant they were on Rikuo's team.

"We are going to be on team Rikuo." Kejoro hide her smile behind her sleeves. Awashima gave a grin in victory and looked expectantly at the others especially Kurotabou. He let out a heavy sigh before he joined them. "The Nura clan have way too many enemies that want to kill the head of the clan for centuries now. It makes sense if she was controlled to do that." All the weaker yokai joined them after seeing Kurotabou there.

"YES! Our Kana-chan won't do anything to harm Rikuo-sama." They agreed loudly while high fiving each other over their choice. Kubinashi shook his head at what was going on and went to sit on the right side. They all raised their eyebrow at him.

"We deduced that she was tortured before she came here which led me to think that she could be mentally sick causing her to attack Rikuo-sama from the hostile feeling she have for him for what happened to her." He explained on why he didn't pick their side. "We might have to get her a psychiatrist or send her to a mental hospital."

Awashima couldn't help heave a sigh in disbelief. "Are you telling me that you think she is one of those people who are at risk of hurting themselves or others due to mental instability?"

Kubinashi nodded his head in a yes manner. It made sense as to why he thought that. He pieced the puzzle together from her past behaviour which led him to this choice. Ao went and sit next to Kubinashi, clearly declaring that he was in team Kubinashi.

Awashima gave a glare at the other team before he looked at Itaku in confidence. Waiting for him to pick their side but much to his dismay he picked the other side.

"I think both side have made good arguments but if I had to pick it would be this team." He leaned on the wall with his arm crossed.

Reira had a doubtful look on her face and wondered why they would think that.

"I don't like how the situation is working on her favor. It just too suspicious how almost everyone is siding that she is innocent. She could have planned this from the very beginning by wanting people to think that she was being controlled into doing that just so we won't suspect her but someone else." Everyone listened intently to his theory with interest.

"That is when we would be busy trying to find out who the culprit is giving her the chance to attack Rikuo again but unlike this time, she might actually kill him next time. She would use being controlled as an excuse an-" He was cut off by Awashima shouting at him to shut up. Both side were glaring at each other now. They looked at the remaining three innocent bystanders who didn't choose which team they were in with overwhelming aura.

"You are taking our side, right?" Kejoro targeted her question to Tsurara who cowered in fear toward Amezo and Dohiko. In their eyes it was just baseless theory vs theory.

"They will be in our side." Ao argued with her. Tsurara, Dohiko, and Amezo sweatdropped at the scene. It looked like world war 3 would happen any second.

"I forgot to go to the bathroom." Amezo pointed his thump behind him to emphasize the fact he need to leave.

"Look at the time." Tsurara looked at her imaginary watch. "I need to go cook."

"I'm going to help her cook." Dohiko turned around, ready to leave sneakily with the other two.

They managed to escape in time between the argument that they knew was going to come. They let out a sigh in relief in union and just walked the hallway together in thought.

"If we had to choose... Which would you have picked?" Dohiko asked the two beside him.

"To be honest both side made some valid points but," Amezo continued. "I just don't know..."

"I don't know either." Tsurara admit it.

If anyone saw them, they would think they were staring at each other but they were actually in deep thought.

"I'm going to check on Ienaga-san." Tsurara excused herself and changed her direction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kana paced back and forth in anxiousness. Did they blame her? She wanted to explain herself. She wanted to tell them that she didn't attack him but was controlled to do so. She bit her thump in nervously. Did Rikuo think she wanted to kill him? She would never do that! She continued her pacing feeling very restless.

She ruffled her hair angrily at the amount of unexplained things that were happening to her. Who was her lookalike? Can a yokai copy people's looks too? No, that wasn't it. She knew who that person was and as much as she hated to admit it that person was definitely her. She didn't understand how there could be two of her. It was one of the many questions that lingered in the back of her head.

There was another question that was in her mind too. Who controlled her? She took a glance at the most suspicious and probably the culprit of what going on. The pumpkin just looked at her emotionless. There was a high chance that it could be it but what if it wasn't? No, it was just trying to make her doubt herself by looking at her like that. That was right, that was what it was trying to do. It was all a trick. The other her was probably his doing too. Trying to make her deceived into thinking it could be someone else. She assured herself into thinking it was him even if she doubted herself at the back of her head.

The sound of the door opening had Kana snap her head toward it. She expected to see Rikuo but to her disappointment it was Tsurara. She hung her head, expecting Tsurara's accusation at her for what happened but it never came. She took a peak and saw Tsurara putting down her sketchbook and her pencil. She immediately opened the sketchbook and held the pencil to explain herself. Her hand froze just when she was about to write down what happened. She tried so hard to write but couldn't. From the immobilization, the pencil dropped. A terrible realization came to her but she told herself not to give up yet. She managed to move her hand down to pick up the pencil but when she was about to write, the same thing happened again.

_I can't write._ She looked at the pumpkin with accusation. _They would blame me for it.._

She felt like she was hit with a brick. _It wants everyone to blame me for what happened._She dropped the pencil and stared in shock. She stood up with her hair shadowing her eyes and sat in a corner, rocking herself back and forth while biting her thumb. The plan was perfect especially if she won't deny the fact she attacked him. Scratch that. She _can't_ deny the fact she attacked him.

Tsurara looked at the girl's odd behaviour in confusion. She thought she would get a reason behind her actions but instead she didn't. Why won't she write it down? Did she really attack him out because she wanted to kill him? Or was there a reason behind that? She knew she won't get any answers after she was ignored so she left quietly.

Few hours later everyone decided to go back home and paid for the damage they have caused. The ride home was quiet but Kana didn't feel lonely especially when Awashima and Kejoro sat next to her, giving her assuring smiles. There were still some people who trusted her and that was what mattered to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_Blood stained the hand of a murder as the guilt of committing a crime broke them apart. Oh guilt, oh guilt. Did you know that you are an entity that feed off people's soul and live to break them? You made it your goal to eat humans heart and evenutally, kill them. I pity your victims. I really do. Why? Because I died... from guilt._**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phew! DONE! I want to get rid of this XD I wonder if the ending was dramatic. LOL

**Nayrael**: I honestly don't know why we have disclaimers xD but I got used to seeing them so I just can't let them go.

Let it flow~ You should say he should grow a neck XD

It is alone Awashima who wants that lol.

Good people cookies? Is cake a good thing? XD It better be or I'll kill you. My lovely cheesecakes *watery eye* I'll forever love you.

Lmao! :3

**xNightDreamerx**: *chokes on her own spit* We should definitely have that as our logo! Genius! XD My partner in crime! Now, let go stalk him.

**Fede194:**It was cute :3 and yeah... Count me in XD I almost decided to take out that part.

Exactly! That is what I want :3 Accusing Kana for everything! Muhahhahah And wow you actually noticed an important part of the story.

**Awesome D.T:***dances* Come at me bro! OMFG! How dare you! Leave Kubinashi alone! Yeah die. XD Wait... No! DON'T! First get me out of this freaking room before you die!

Bye guys~ Sorry for the late update.


End file.
